


Call Me Daddy (Porn Star AU)

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexuality, Drag Queens, Drama & Romance, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Hollywood, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Los Angeles, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sexual Roleplay, porn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: “So I’m to call Mr. Amicitia ‘daddy?’” Ignis clarified. The director was about to respond when they were interrupted.“Hey, sorry I’m late. I’m Gladio, but you can call me daddy, if you prefer,” he teased with a wink, reaching out to shake Ignis’s handIgnis can’t help but fall for his charming co-star when they meet on the set of a particularly ridiculous porno. If only Ignis could control his raging jealousy over Gladio’s fabulous drag queen ex, maybe the two of them could be happy together.
Relationships: Background Prompto/Noctis, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Ignis Scientia/Everyone, Past Gladiolus Amicitia/Ravus Nox Fleuret
Comments: 96
Kudos: 132





	1. Everett Rose

Ignis showed up to the set thirty minutes early like always. Timeliness and professionalism were skills he knew well from a lifetime of more wholesome pursuits, but those pursuits didn’t pay like this one did, and frankly, he liked the money.

He also enjoyed performing, far more than he’d anticipated when he’d started out. It was clear others were enjoying him too. In fact, his Instagram account had just hit 20,000 followers as of yesterday. Perhaps that wasn’t an impressive number to some, but it was a milestone for him. 

Indeed, he could hardly handle the influx of messages he had begun to receive daily. Some were sweet, some were comical, most were dick pics. He shouldn’t be surprised when he chose to be a porn star. It was all part of the job. No matter if the dick was one to appreciate or quickly scroll over, he always responded with something cheeky and carried on (though he did keep a folder of favorites on his phone—there was something nice about knowing strangers wanted you after all, hence why he’d stumbled into this profession).

He introduced himself to the director, a pale, flaky-looking fellow. Sometimes his interactions with the director were his favorite part of filming. He got off on making calculated eye contact during the shoot, and the directors seemed to like that too. Ignis enjoyed taking advantage of the fact that they were notoriously horny and incredibly vain, but he would refrain today, and that was probably for the best since he’d promised himself he would no longer hook up with people in the industry. 

It was the hot directors—the so-good-you-want-to-start-a-threesome-on-set ones—that were the trouble. Ignis always got their numbers and almost always slept with them. _That_ was not very professional, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. It was a perk of the job, and it wasn’t exactly _hurting_ his career. Besides, he hadn’t been in a relationship in years, and he preferred it this way. 

Ignis was pleasant and charming as he asked all the right questions even though he knew the answers already from going over every detail of the shoot meticulously with his agent. He never agreed to anything until he’d read the fine print. He’d learned that in the very beginning, and he just hoped his fans didn’t expect more of the types of videos he’d done during his early career. 

Kitten play was just not his thing. No judgement, of course, on those who enjoyed, but he was glad those videos had slowly made their way to the bottom of the results when you searched for “Alexander Ember” online.

“So I’m to call Mr. Amicitia ‘daddy’?” Ignis clarified. The director was about to respond when they were interrupted.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. I’m Gladio, but you can call me daddy, if you prefer,” he teased with a wink, reaching out to shake Ignis’s hand.

Ignis was quite literally speechless. He had seen videos of Everett Rose, of course, and he’d found him extremely hot, but who could’ve guessed he would have a personality to match? Truthfully, most porn stars were boring, self-indulgent deadweights when it came to making conversation, but this man was… what was it the kids said these days? Oh yes—a _snack_. 

Dear god, his smile alone. Ignis got to have sex with him?! No, Ignis was going to get _paid_ to have sex with him. He felt a thrill of enthusiasm for his profession. Lucky him.

He supposed he should say something clever in response, but nothing came. The director carried on while Ignis maintained what he was sure was a ridiculous grin on his face. 

“Yes, you’ll call him daddy,” the director responded, “Not in the beginning, of course. You’ll show up to the door in the Boy Scout uniform, ask about getting your new badge—you know the bit in the script—and it’ll escalate pretty quickly from there, as I’m sure you’re aware.”

Ignis nodded. He was curious what this uniform would look like. He really wasn’t going to be young enough to take these kinds of parts for much longer. He’d become troubled by the onset of wrinkles forming between his eyes. 

“Would you like me to wear my glasses or take them off?” Ignis asked.

“Hmm, let’s say keep them on,” the director replied. “Why not? It goes with the theme anyway.”

“I second that,” Gladio added with a grin. “I like the glasses.”

Ohhh Ignis was going to make this _very_ fun for Everett, Gladio, daddy—who cared? He was already starting to get erect just thinking about what was in store. Giving head wasn’t always Ignis’s favorite, but today it would most certainly be a pleasure. He would take his _time_ with that blowjob.

Maybe Gladio knew what he was thinking because he was wearing a very naughty smirk.

The director was distracted by one of his crew members, and Gladio took a step closer to him. 

“Before we begin, do you have any requests? Anything you’re into?”

 _Just you_ was his mind’s automatic response, but he knew that was a bit too forward for someone he’d just met. “I imagine anything you do will be perfectly welcome.”

“There’s not anything you’re into that I could… Look, I’ve seen your videos. I don’t know if it’s weird to admit that, but I get the impression you like being submissive?”

“Well, that’s just… that’s just how I’ve often been cast, I suppose.”

“So what then? You like being dominant?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Ignis teased. Gladio was so earnest, it was nigh impossible for Ignis not to give into the urge to tease him. 

If Gladio was disappointed at not receiving an answer, he hid it well. “I’ll make it a challenge to myself then, to find out what you like.”

“Hmm I’m pondering how easy I should make it for you to figure me out,” Ignis grinned.

Gladio leaned in closer before whispering in his ear, “Make it _hard_.”

 _Mmm,_ his voice was so deep and pleasurable. It awoke something visceral in Ignis’s core. This scene couldn’t get started soon enough. He looked around for the director, and Gladio chuckled softly, seemingly having read his mind.

A woman appeared with a stack of clothes. “You’re a little taller than I’d anticipated, so I hope it fits. They told me they were going to cast someone much shorter.”

“Apologies,” Ignis said, not really sure how to respond to the statement. He eyed the costume. It would be tight on him. He hoped he didn’t look too ridiculous, not that he had expected the look to suit him exactly. It was just that now that he had this hunky (and charming) beefcake in front of him, he really wanted to look good. 

“Where can I get dressed?” he asked. She pointed to a room down a hallway.

Gladio reached for his arm, and Ignis was shocked by how much the small point of contact affected him. 

“Do you mind if I watch you get dressed? It would really help me get in the mood.”

It was a bold request, but Ignis had received them before. It wasn’t unusual for performers to want to build a sexual rapport before scenes to make their performance more authentic. Ignis usually preferred it that way, but in this case it made him a little nervous.

“Sorry,” Gladio shook his head. “I shouldn’t have asked. I’ll—“

“No, it’s alright. You can watch,” he agreed, relishing the spark his response awoke in Gladio’s stunning eyes before heading down the hallway. 

When the door closed behind them, he felt awkward again.

“I really hope this fits,” Ignis said, holding up the shorts.

Gladio shrugged. “If it doesn’t, they’ll think of something else. It’s not like the script on this one is exactly Shakespeare...or Ibsen...or Wilde,” he laughed.

This gave Ignis pause. He was smart _and_ well-read too? He hardly seemed real.

“What?” Gladio asked.

“Nothing,” Ignis shook his head. He didn’t think he could learn any more about his brilliantly perfect co-star without making himself feel more self-conscious than he already did.

He realized he hadn’t started to take his clothes off yet, and he felt reluctant to do so. He wanted Gladio to like him–to think he was hot, and he was afraid he would look silly in this costume and vaguely wished their first sexual interaction was _not_ going to be on the set of some outlandish porno. In essence, he wanted Gladio to take him out to dinner first.

What a ridiculous idea. He was getting far too carried away. The rush of practicality gave him confidence as he began to undress himself, turning his back to Gladio before he began. It might be bearable this way, and Gladio might like it too, playing the role of voyeur. Besides, Ignis was a consummate exhibitionist. Then again, most porn stars were.

He unclipped his suspenders and let them fall before undoing the buttons on his shirt. He allowed the fabric to slide off his shoulders slowly for maximum impact. He had a lot more muscle now than in any videos Gladio could have seen. He’d been working out all summer and had gotten a slight tan, hoping to earn different kinds of roles than the ones he was usually offered. In fact, he’d been surprised this role had been offered to him at all considering his new physique. As they put it in the porn world, he had gone from twink to twunk, and this role didn’t exactly suit him. Still, who was he to complain at such a juicy part with an A-list star—a role that was getting juicier every second he spent with Everett Rose? 

He cast his shirt aside and unzipped his slacks, gratuitously pulling them down past his ass before letting them fall to the floor and stepping out. He realized the costume was sitting on a chair behind him, and he would have to turn around and discover what impact his undressing was having on his co-star in order to retrieve them.

He felt a flutter of nerves as he turned to find Gladio staring at him with a pleading intensity in his eyes, somewhere between soft tenderness and abject lust. It was not at all what he had expected. He’d expected Gladio to be looking at his ass, jacking off, or at least touching himself, but he was doing none of the above (even though Ignis could see a rather impressive bulge as he snuck a glance at his groin). Gladio noticed where his gaze fell, and a close-lipped grin appeared on his face.

Gladio picked up the clothes and held them out to him. Ignis looked into his eyes as he accepted them, feeling wholly engrossed by the striking amber color. He was captivated, but he shouldn’t let himself stray down such a dangerous path. They were just here to fuck after all. 

Ignis put on the shirt first. It was as tight as he expected especially around the shoulders, but it at least buttoned all the way up. He quizzically held up the neckerchief he was supposed to wear that was accompanied by a gold clasp. 

“Here, give it to me,” Gladio offered, putting out a hand. “I actually, uh, used to be a Boy Scout,” he said sheepishly, his face coloring. Maybe Gladio felt it was too personal a detail to divulge, but he could have no idea what impact it was having on Ignis—not in his trousers, but in his heart. It was sweet, adorable really, to imagine this sexy heartthrob as a little boy on a camping trip. 

It didn’t help watching Gladio carefully roll up the scarf and slide it through the gold clasp. Gladio got up and stood in front of him. “Do you mind if I–?”

Ignis shook his head as Gladio put the loop over his head, lifting Ignis’s collar to tuck it underneath. Ignis struggled not to shiver as Gladio’s thumbs grazed the tender flesh of his neck. He tightened the scarf and smiled. “Damn, that brings me back. Can’t believe I still remember how to do that.”

“I’m impressed as well,” Ignis managed to say even as he felt almost out of breath from having Gladio within his reach. He wanted to kiss him—everything in him screamed for him to do it. Those full lips were so tempting, but kissing lay in a weird gray area where pornography was concerned. Sometimes kisses were more intimate than intercourse, at least to some performers—not Ignis, of course. He loved to kiss.

Ignis took a step back and examined the shorts.

“This will be the real test,” he observed. “Do you think I should wear underwear?”

“As much as I want to tell you to take them off, I wouldn’t mind leaving something to the imagination to, er, help my _acting._ ”

Ignis laughed before putting on the shorts. He was pleased to find they _did_ fit, even though he had to jiggle them over his ass a little. It was doing up the zipper and button that was difficult. 

“I think-,” Gladio offered, “I think the waist is adjustable, if I’m not mistaken.”

Gladio’s fingers searched Ignis’s waist now, and he found what he was looking for. He undid a clasp that expanded the waistband and adjusted it until it fit.

Ignis was intrigued as he watched those perfectly calloused, manly hands so dangerously close to his cock. He was embarrassed by the quick breath he took when Gladio had the audacity to do up the button and zip him in before taking a step back, checking him out, bemusement written on his features.

“What—how ridiculous is it?” Ignis asked.

“No, it’s not—it’s not ridiculous. In fact, you look pretty cute.”

Ignis smiled in relief and delight. He approached himself in the mirror, turning to see the profile of his ass. He truly didn’t look _bad_ per se. Gladio was right. He did look rather cute, and the tightness of the clothing brought out some of his best physical features. He was pleased, and when he turned back to Gladio, he could tell that he was pleased too. 

“What are you supposed to be wearing?” Ignis asked.

“I think just this,” Gladio said, gesturing to his black button up and tight black slacks.

“Rather boring, don’t you think?”

“What would you prefer I wear?” Gladio asked.

Ignis’s mind went immediately to his favorite Everett Rose video—the one he’d jacked off to the most. He’d been clad in tight leather shorts with a studded harness over his bare chest, revealing sexy tattoos and the delectable muscles in his chest and arms. Should he tell the truth? Gladio had admitted to watching his videos already, but he decided to play it safe.

“Guess,” Ignis said. 

“I think it’s the same thing _everyone_ wants to see me in.”

“Sorry for being so boring,” he shrugged, “But it suits you so perfectly.”

“Just like kitten ears suit you.”

Ignis could feel himself blushing. “You didn’t—“ was all he could manage.

“I did,” he grinned. “I do. I love those videos. I’ve been a fan of yours since the very beginning.”

Now that took him by surprise.

“Can’t believe I made you blush,” Gladio observed.

“It’s just—I’d like to bury those videos. I’m not exactly _proud_ of them.”

“You should be,” Gladio responded, his voice so confident and commanding that Ignis was starting to believe it himself. 

“So you’re into kitten play?” Ignis asked.

“I’m honestly not, except when you’re doing it. It’s not so much the way you act as the way you look. I don’t know—something about it gets me hot.”

Ignis licked his lips. He’d promised himself he would never wear kitten ears or a tail again, but now that vow was being entirely reconsidered.

“I have a confession to make,” Gladio said, “And I hope it doesn’t change your mind about today, but I didn’t expect how much I would like you, and I don’t want you to hear it from someone else.”

“I’m listening.”

“I asked for you to be hired for this role—well, kind of begged, if I’m being honest. I’ve always wanted to perform with you, and I heard you were very particular about your parts, so when I found out your agent was interested, I pulled some strings...Sorry, does that creep you out?”

“Quite the contrary,” Ignis admitted. Gladio’s confession had him reeling. It wasn’t that strange to request to work with specific performers in their industry. It was always viewed as a compliment, or at least that’s how Ignis always took it—though perhaps it was just his own vanity speaking. He was flattered, and he couldn’t stand the thought of Gladio feeling insecure about bringing Ignis here when he was enjoying himself so much.

“I’m relieved to hear that,” Gladio said. “I didn’t know what to expect from you. You’re so cute and charming on Instagram, but you’re even better in person.”

“You follow me on Instagram?”

“Maybe,” he grinned.

“But surely I would’ve noticed if Everett Rose was following me?”

“I follow you under an, er, private account.”

“Huh,” Ignis mused, wildly flattered once more.

“But I’ll—I _should_ follow you from my business account. I can’t believe I haven’t already,” Gladio chided himself as he got out his phone. “Besides, I’m posting the pictures from today asap, and I _will_ be tagging you.”

Ignis was deeply gratified in multiple ways—personally, of course, and from a purely financial standpoint. It wouldn’t hurt to have the backing of someone with over a hundred thousand followers.

“Thank you so much,” he said. “I really appreciate that. It will mean a lot for my career.”

“I should be apologizing to you for not having followed you sooner. I’ve been keeping you all to myself,” he said as he tapped a few more times on his phone and put it back in his pocket.

Ignis has his phone out now too. “You can make it up to me. What’s your private account? I’d like to follow you from _my_ private account. I’m curious to see what the world’s hottest porn star does in his free time.”

“I’m boring, honestly, I promise. I just read a lot and travel when I can. That’s it, but you can follow me. I’d like to know what the world’s cutest porn star does in his free time too.”

Ignis smiled as he handed Gladio his phone.

Ignis couldn’t help but glance at his username when he handed the phone back: @doriangray

“I’m a fan of Oscar Wilde too,” Ignis gushed, enjoying the surprised smile Gladio offered back. “I can resist anything except temptation,” he quoted with a grin. 

Gladio had a look of surprised awe as he took a step closer to him. “Would you mind if I—if I kissed you?” 

Bless his heart, he was nervous. Everett Rose—well, Gladiolus Amicitia—was nervous to kiss _him_?

Ignis didn’t answer, just pressed his lips to Gladio’s, and he was just as good of a kisser as Ignis would’ve expected from watching his videos. Full lips enveloped his as strong arms wrapped around his waist. 

They jumped when they heard an aggressive knock on the door.

“Does the uniform fit?”

“It’s, uh, it’s— _yes_ ,” Ignis finished, distracted entirely by the enticing look in Gladio’s gorgeous eyes. 

“Perfect,” the voice said. “We’re ready in five.”

“Well, I suppose we should,” Ignis mumbled before getting lost in his eyes again.

“Can I get your number?” Gladio asked.

“My number?” Ignis repeated, positively dumbfounded.

“Yes, I’d hate not to see you again, especially after a kiss like that,” he smiled. “And I can’t call you from Instagram.”

Ignis nodded as Gladio handed him his phone. He typed in his information and handed it back.

“You go by Iggy?” Gladio asked.

Ignis nodded.

“Hm, I like that. Iggy, _please_ tell me this won’t be the only time we have sex?”

“That depends entirely on how good you are,” Ignis deadpanned. Gladio looked like he couldn’t quite handle that response, unsure if Ignis was serious or not. Gladio’s eyes danced between mirth and uncertainty, and Ignis decided to put him out of his misery. “I think I still have those cat ears somewhere. Maybe I’ll get them out for you, if you’re lucky,” he added with a wink, and Gladio smiled, relief smoothing his features.

“And I still have the harness _and_ the leather shorts,” Gladio offered.

The tasty thought sent a flood of warmth shooting through Ignis’s trousers once more.

“Well then, I might just have to accept your offer,” Ignis replied. “We should probably,” he reiterated, gesturing to the door. 

“Yeah,” Gladio agreed. “So how do you think we’re gonna get through all this terrible dialogue?”

Ignis laughed. “Painfully. The badge pun is rather brilliant though, you have to admit. That’s half the reason I took this job. Can’t say much for the rest of the script.”

“I’ll try not to laugh.”

“You’d better not. I’m hopeless if you do.”

“Then I won’t laugh,” Gladio assured him even though they were both laughing as they returned to the set. It was when the cameras were about to roll that Gladio approached him and whispered in his ear.

“I just want to say that I _really_ like you, and I’m glad you came today, and I can’t believe you gave me your number. I feel totally smitten.”

 _Smitten._ Ignis could hardly handle such tender sentiments under the circumstances. He changed the subject.

“What will we tell people when they ask how we met?”

“Well obviously we’ll tell them we met as Boy Scouts.”

Ignis laughed, and Gladio’s smile was sweet as they took their places.

When the director yelled “action,” it took all his self-control not to jump Gladio’s bones.

“Hello sir,” Ignis said, “I was wondering if I could ask for your help? You see, I just need _one more_ badge to complete my set.”

“I’d be happy to help,” Gladio responded, lip twitching. “Which badge is it?”

“It’s my _wood_ working badge, sir,” Ignis replied, trying to stifle his smile and look demure instead of like he was about to burst out laughing.

“I have some wood you can work,” Gladio offered, his eyes devilishly playful. 

The glory of the invitation was so overwhelming. Ignis forgot his line. 

“Why don’t you come in?” Gladio offered.

Ignis entered the door as the director yelled cut. The acting had been bad, but, per usual, no one cared. That’s why Ignis had chosen a career as a porn star instead of a Shakespearean fellow.

“Thanks,” Ignis smiled at Gladio. “What was my line anyway?”

“I forgot too. You’re very distracting.”

“I don’t know what you mean. I just came here to learn woodworking. I just need one more badge.”

“You make a great Boy Scout. Very believable,” Gladio grinned. 

Ignis smiled back, speechless once more. He couldn’t deny it. He was most definitely smitten too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m considering turning this into a series where I speculate wildly about the lifestyle of porn stars, and Gladio and Iggy encounter all your favorite FFXV characters (also porn stars, of course), but I wanted to test how it would be received first since it’s a lil naughty, so if you enjoyed it, please let me know! If not, I offer my sincere apologies 😆
> 
> Your kudos and comments will be donated to the Boy Scouts of America as my penance for writing this 😉 Thank you for reading!


	2. Noctis Lucis Caelum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s back, y’all! Thank you so much for your love and support for chapter 1! I *did* accidentally give this fic some substance and a plot, and I hope you can forgive me for that! You can still expect generous servings of nonsense, but there will also be drama and drag queens and jealousy and bisexuality crises, all set over the backdrop of a delicious Los Angeles summer.

Ignis was a bit nervous as he arrived on set, and he supposed he had good reason to be. 

Noctis Lucis Caelum was the wayward son of the de facto president of the United States of America, who boldly used his full name instead of a porn name (to the embarrassment of the entire first family). He could also most certainly be described as America’s (and perhaps the world’s) guilty pleasure. 

Ignis assumed Noctis was going to be an entitled little prick, but he was extremely famous, and Ignis knew that starring in a porno with him would provide an incredible boost for his career. That’s why Ignis had been delighted when Gladio had gotten him the role, but his delight had morphed into anxiety as he realized how important his performance today truly was.

He supposed that even if Noctis _were_ a total prick, at least he would have Gladio alongside him, and he knew very well by now that Gladio was sure to excel in the realm of sex and pleasure.

It had indeed been an insanely happy month since Ignis had met Gladiolus Amicitia. Los Angeles had once been a lonely city for Ignis, but with Gladio at his side, it felt as fresh and glamorous as advertised. 

Besides having a lovely personality, Gladio _also_ owned a Beverly Hills mansion that had once been inhabited by _the_ Lucille Ball, complete with a pool, fitness studio, and lavish guest house.

While Ignis still maintained a posh studio apartment just a couple blocks from the Millenium Biltmore in Downtown Los Angeles, he had essentially moved in with Gladio, and Gladio wasn’t complaining, so neither was he.

Ignis observed the bustle of the set as cameramen and lighting techs prepared the scene. He looked for the director, but she was nowhere in sight. She was yet another reason Ignis was nervous. Aranea was demanding of her performers. Normally, Ignis _appreciated_ that. In fact, that’s why he’d been attracted to her in the first place and why he’d taken her back to his apartment on more than one occasion. She was an ideal one-night stand, just as practical and career-oriented as Ignis, just as uninterested in a relationship, and he wasn’t sure how to tell her he was with Gladio or if he even needed to tell her. It was just that whenever they worked together, there was always the assumption that they would hook up afterwards.

There was also the fact that Ignis didn’t want Gladio to know about their previous liaisons—not only because Ignis had slept with their director, but _especially_ because that director was a woman. 

Ignis had been burned by his bisexuality too many times to believe it wouldn’t make a difference. No matter how open-minded people claimed to be, at the end of the day, even “woke” men and women found Ignis’s sexuality undesirable—not overtly, of course. It was something that would never be said aloud, but rather implied through unintentionally backhanded comments that wore away at Ignis until he couldn’t bother to explain himself anymore and ended the relationship (unless the other person got to it first).

Still, he knew he would have to tell Gladio soon. He was performing his first scene with a woman next week, and he’d conveniently neglected to tell him, too worried that it would ruin a good thing. Gladio seemed to check all his boxes, seemed to be a nice and understanding person who wouldn’t fuss over such a minute detail, but Ignis had been optimistic before and been sorely disappointed.

As Ignis headed towards Noctis’s dressing room, he was stopped by a charming young man with an enthusiastic smile and bright blue eyes.

“Hello, sir! I’m Prompto!” a peppy voice announced, a blush reaching across an endearing row of freckles.

“There’s certainly no need to call me sir, unless you plan on taking Noctis’s place today,” Ignis quipped. “You can call me Ignis, or Iggy if you prefer. What’s your role on set today?”

“I’m the photographer,” Prompto explained, toying with his camera nervously. “Don’t tell anyone, but this is my first time on a _porn set,_ ” he whispered the last words, peering around the room as if someone there would take affront.

Ignis’s instinct was to make a clever observation about the obviousness of this statement given Prompto’s evident discomfort, but he feared the poor creature couldn’t handle being teased. Besides, Ignis could find it in himself to be charitable when the mood struck him. “You’ll do fine,” he offered. “I’m sure it can’t be _too_ different from other work you’ve done?”

Ignis knew this was likely untrue. He marvelled at the fact that Prompto had gotten this job and on such a high-profile set no less. 

“Er, well actually,” Prompto said, scratching the back of his neck, “I just graduated and moved to L.A., but before this I used to do mostly pet photography.”

Ignis waited quietly for an explanation to this perplexing statement.

“Er, you know, like cats and dogs? I dress them up and take photos, like glamour shots for the owners?”

Prompto must’ve sensed Ignis’s lingering confusion because he started flicking through his camera roll, tongue poking out of his mouth, before he leaned in to show them to Ignis.

The pictures were admittedly quite cute–images of twin chihuahuas in cowboy hats, a cat with a handkerchief around its neck, and a grinning pit bull with an oversized bow on its head.

“Well, uh, you certainly have a good photographic perspective,” Ignis offered. “Like I said, I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”

“You really think so?!” Prompto asked, his eyes positively twinkling from Ignis’s half-hearted encouragement. 

“Sure,” Ignis replied. If nothing else, Prompto could make up for what he lacked in talent with his eagerness to please. Then again, if Prompto was this flustered just from their conversation, Ignis found it hard to imagine how he would function while photographing the kinds of things he and Gladio were supposed to be doing to Noctis.

“I’m curious,” Ignis said, “How did you _get_ this job in the first place? No offense, but it’s quite remarkable for someone new to the industry.”

“Do you know Aranea?”

Ignis nodded.

“We kinda grew up together. When she found out I moved to L.A.,she offered to help me out. She’s been referring clients to me. Remember that pit bull from my photos? That belonged to _the_ Aubrey Treasure.”

Ignis was surprised to hear the name of the woman he was supposed to perform with next week.

“What was she like?” Ignis asked.

“ _Hot_ , and like super nice too. She’s like my dream girl, but you know,” he squeaked, “she’d never date someone like me. A guy can still dream though. Ugh. Did I mention how hot she is? But I’m sure you know that already–oh wait. You probably aren’t familiar with her cause you’re gay, right?” Prompto said, face turning pink.

Ignis was honestly pleased to have the opportunity to come out Prompto. It felt like a test run, practice for telling Gladio.

“I’m actually bisexual,” Ignis admitted.

“Ah, no way! Me too, dude!” Prompto said, putting up his hand for a high five, which Ignis indulged. If only his encounter with Gladio could go so well.

“Nice to meet another one,” Prompto said. “Uh, that kinda makes it sound like we’re another species or something, but you know what I mean.”

“I think people _do_ see us as another species sometimes,” Ignis said, and he saw a spark of recognition and perhaps relief in Prompto’s eyes. The sudden closeness he felt to this stranger surprised him. “You know, I could’ve guessed you’d just moved to L.A. even without you telling me,” Ignis observed.

“Yeah?”

“People who are new here have a certain air about them, an innocence.”

“Oh,” Prompto blushed. 

“It’s not a bad thing. If anything, you’re not jaded yet like the rest of us.”

“Well, um, thanks. It can get kinda lonely.”

“I might be able to assist you with that. Do you have plans this evening?”

Prompto shook his head.

“Perhaps you’d like to meet me and Gladio at Precinct tonight?” Ignis offered, dropping the name of one of Gladio’s favorite gay bars. The truth was, Ignis’s motivation for asking was not entirely unselfish. He was supposed to meet a group of Gladio’s friends from university tonight, and if they were all as intelligent, witty, and friendly as Gladio, it would be a true introvert’s nightmare. Prompto would be an easy companion for him, someone to rely on when the pressure to impress became overwhelming. Even though Gladio had invited him casually, Ignis couldn’t help but think of it as a test. 

“Gladio?” Prompto asked.

“Everett Rose,” Ignis clarified, realizing that of course Prompto wouldn’t know their real names.

“Wow! Oh really?” Prompto responded, his face coloring once more. “Sounds like fun! I’m so down!”

Ignis got his number before insisting that he must go in search of Noctis again. He knew it was important to get to know the man a little before their scene started, especially considering the sensitive nature of today’s filming—not that Noctis didn’t have his share of experience as a submissive. Though Ignis hadn’t watched much of Noctis’s work in the past, he’d browsed through a few of his kinkier videos in preparation for today’s shoot.

In all honesty, while the content of the video had BDSM elements, the plot was entirely unoriginal. Noctis was to play the role of their naughty babysitter who Ignis would catch masturbating on the job, after which he would enlist Gladio to help “punish him.” He pictured the naughty glimmer that he would surely find in Gladio’s eyes and felt a tingle of desire below his beltline as he walked towards Noctis’s room.

That was when he felt a hand on his arm and turned to find the object of his affection.

“Well, well, well,” Ignis smiled. “Wasn’t expecting to see you here so early.”

“Maybe you’re a good influence,” Gladio suggested, kissing him softly on the cheek and pulling him into an empty room. “You met Noctis yet?”

“No, why?” Ignis asked.

“Guy’s a total dick. I tried to be friendly, and he didn’t even bother to look up from his phone. I get the feeling he’s gonna be total dead weight today. Sorry for dragging you into this.”

“Oh please,” Ignis consoled him. “I can’t be bothered by something like that. I’ve worked with more than my share of bland co-stars. Besides, it’ll do wonders for my career to be with the president’s son _and_ you. I’m just lucky to be here,” he smiled. “And your presence will certainly be enough to captivate my attention,” Ignis said, pulling Gladio closer for a kiss.

“Fuck, I’m so lucky I met you,” Gladio said, grazing a hand down the small of Ignis’s back to squeeze his ass.

“Please, Mr. Rose, be professional!” he admonished with a grin as he playfully pushed Gladio away. “I still need to introduce myself to the president’s son, see if he’s as bad as you say, and it’s best if I don’t have an erection while I do it.”

“I disagree,” Gladio said with an impish grin, “but be my guest,” he said, freeing Ignis from his grasp. Ignis couldn’t resist kissing him one last time before he departed.

Noctis was indeed extremely invested in his phone when Ignis arrived.

“Hello...Noctis?” he asked, as if he was having trouble identifying one of the most notorious men in the world.

The boy looked up briefly before returning his attention to his screen. “Hey, sorry. Almost done,” he said before a victorious melody emanated from his phone. “Yes!” he said proudly before setting it aside and standing to shake Ignis’s hand.

“What game are you playing?” Ignis asked.

“King’s Knight.”

“I think I’ve heard of that one before,” Ignis lied.

“Sorry about that. I was halfway through that level when Gladio came by to say hey too, but it’s just that I’ve been trying to beat it _forever,_ and I’m really in the zone today.”

Ignis was tempted to point out that he shouldn’t be playing a distracting video game while on the clock _,_ but he refrained in the name of their professional relationship. He didn’t comment on the empty McDonald’s wrapper or large soft drink either. He wondered how Noctis kept in such excellent shape considering his lamentable diet.

Overall, Noctis seemed friendly enough, if a little unprofessional. He supposed it made sense that a wealthy politician’s son would not been primed for a career in pornography.

“Uh, would you mind if I got back to it?” Noctis asked apologetically, “while I’m still in the zone?”

“Of course,” Ignis agreed, “but I just have one last request before you do. I simply wanted to ask if you have any hard limits for today or anything you’d like us to do?”

Noctis shrugged, “I’m good with everything in the script. I will say that I like my blow jobs _rough,”_ he emphasized. 

That was certainly music to Ignis’s ears.

Ignis cleared his throat. “I’m sure that can be arranged,” he replied, chiding himself for sounding like a bank executive instead of an adult film star.

It didn’t matter anyway, Noctis was already back on his phone. It was then that Ignis noticed Prompto’s presence in the room. He’d been so silent, Ignis had not the faintest clue how long he’d been standing there.

“Hey-hi! Noctis? Sorry to bother you! I’m Prompto. I just wanted to say hi before we get started,” he said, fully crimson. It appeared as though he’d become more flustered since Ignis had seen him last. 

Noctis glanced up and started to offer an apology before getting back to his game (just as he had done with Ignis), but instead he did a double take, smiled, and sat his phone face down before standing to shake Prompto’s hand, warmth radiating from his words as he introduced himself.

“Hi, I’m Noctis. I didn’t realize we were having a foursome today,” he flirted, his eyes sparkling. 

The compliment seemed entirely lost on Prompto who just managed to squeak out, “Oh, uh, no! Hmm… I’m just a photographer!”

“Right,” Noctis nodded, still grinning at him. “It’s just you’re so attractive, I wondered if you might be a porn star. Then again, if you _were_ a porn star, I’m sure I would know about you already,” he winked. “So where are you from?”

Ignis was positively blown away, and frankly impressed, by Noctis’s boldness, even if it seemed like Prompto was about to sink into the floor from its impact. 

“Omaha, Nebraska,” Prompto replied. “I just moved to L.A. a few months ago after I finished college.”

“L.A. is lucky to have you,” Noctis replied. “So what have you been doing for fun?”

“Er, well,” Prompto scratched the back of his neck, seemingly at a loss for words. Noctis was indeed coming on quite strong, and his eye contact was intense even as he smiled. Ignis felt compelled to step in and help the poor boy (and help himself in the process).

“We’re actually going out to Precinct tonight, if you’d like to join?” Ignis offered.

“Sure,” Noctis shrugged, grinning at Prompto all the while, his gaze both sweet and mildly predatory at the same time. “I’d love to show Prompto a good time tonight.”

“Is that alright with you, Prompto?” Ignis asked, fearing perhaps Noctis’s advances were unwanted, but Prompto was staring at Noctis, pleasantly mesmerized, as he responded, “Definitely alright with me, dude.”

Ignis feared his plan was backfiring since from the way these two were eyeing each other, Ignis was becoming increasingly certain the president’s son would sooner be found fooling around with Prompto in the men’s bathroom than shielding Ignis from Gladio’s friends. Ah well, at least _someone_ would be enjoying themselves tonight.

“You don’t have a boyfriend, do you?” Noctis asked.

Prompto shook his head, his expression comical, in apparent disbelief that he was being propositioned by a president’s son, which...fair enough. 

Ignis decided to excuse himself so Prompto would have a chance to engage with his admirer. Besides, he was dying to tell Gladio about the tasty exchange he’d just witnessed.

He popped into Gladio’s dressing room without knocking and was extremely pleased to find him in just his underwear, standing in front of a mirror gelling his hair. It seemed he was going for a more clean-cut look, and Ignis was understandably distracted by his physique. He was tanned perfection from head to toe. Ignis had never thought he’d date a man with tattoos, believing them to be silly and impulsive and indicative of people who made all the wrong decisions, but he discovered that he had been _wrong. So wrong_.

Gladio caught him staring and smiled. “Hey.”

Ignis tried to pretend as though he hadn’t just been mentally slobbering over the man he should definitely feel comfortable around by now. I mean, he’d seen Gladio cleaning up dog shit for goodness sakes… but then again he somehow looked good doing even that. It was just the way he bent over. He was so _flexible_...

“What’s up, Iggy? Something wrong?”

Ignis shook his head.

“Have you seen that hot photographer yet?” Gladio asked.

“Prompto? Oh yes. As a matter of fact, he’ll be joining us tonight.”

“Oh really?” Gladio asked. “Are you trying to have a threesome or—?”

Ignis laughed at his hopeful expression. “While I wish that were the case, I’d say it’s more of a double date that all your friends happen to be attending.”

“Who’s Prompto’s date in that case?” 

“ _Noctis_ ,” Ignis grinned.

Gladio’s reaction did not disappoint. “Don’t tell me he has a crush on the president’s son?”

“Actually, the president’s son has a crush on _him._ ”

“Juicy stuff.”

“Don’t I know it,” Ignis affirmed. “Noctis apologized for ignoring you, by the way. I get the impression he’s just young and a little immature perhaps, but not purposefully rude.”

“Okay, I’ll give the kid a break, just as long as he behaves during the shoot. You think he’ll be good in bed?”

“Well, he told me he likes his blowjobs rough...”

“Well, I know that’s good news for you,” Gladio smirked. “My throat’s still sore from Thursday.”

“I _have_ been thinking your voice had a nice rasp to it,” Ignis grinned, “but I didn’t hear you complaining that night.”

“It was a little hard with your dick in my m—“

“Excuse me,” Aranea appeared, to Ignis’s horror. “Hate to interrupt,” she said, though it was obvious she did not hate it at all, judging by the hint of a smirk on her face. Ignis wondered how much she’d heard. “Iggy, good to see you again. Gladio, nice to meet you,” she nodded, even handshakes were a waste of her time apparently. “Meet me out there in ten so we can go over the scene, yeah?”

Ignis noticed how she winked at him before she left, and he wondered how to interpret it. Was it acknowledgment of he and Gladio’s conversation or a flirtation suggesting they meet tonight?

“So sounds like you’ve worked with her before?” Gladio asked casually.

Ignis hesitated, but he decided he might as well test out the truth and see if the good feeling he had about Gladio could be trusted. “Truth be told, I’ve, uh, slept with her before.”

“Hmm, didn’t know you were bi.” Gladio’s face thankfully registered surprised curiosity instead of jealousy. “Why haven’t I seen any scenes of you with women?”

“When I first started my career, my agent advised me to pick a niche, and I chose male. Besides, you know how hideously misogynistic most heterosexual porn is. I would hate to be cast in some ‘barely legal’ monstrosity.”

Gladio smiled, “But Boy Scouts are okay?” he teased before turning serious. “Guess I know what you mean though. I haven’t watched straight porn since an incident at a kid’s birthday party when I was 13, so I wouldn’t know, but given what I’ve heard from female performers, I can imagine it’s bad.”

Ignis appreciated this admission from Gladio. The man was socially intelligent and empathetic in addition to his growing list of other wonderful qualities. 

There must be a catch, he kept thinking, but there didn’t seem to be. Gladio was mental and physical perfection incarnate. Not only that, but he appeared to accept Ignis’s sexuality _and_ his choice of career, which was more than Ignis could say for anyone else he’d dated. It made his next confession come out a little easier.

“In spite of all that, my agent recently recommended that I branch out to reach new audiences—you know, since I’ve established a name for myself—and well...I’ve actually agreed to do my first scene with a woman on Monday.”

“I thought you said this was the only job you had for the rest of the month?” he asked.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you. I just was afraid...I’ve dated people in the past who took my sexuality...poorly.”

“Can’t imagine why.”

“There’s a bit of prejudice, I suppose. It seems like bisexual people make everyone feel insecure whether they mean to or not. I feel more comfortable telling people I’m gay. Perhaps that’s why I’ve mostly dated men.”

“Hmmm, how many women have you dated?”

Ignis tried to listen for any hint of judgement and was surprised to find none. “Just two.”

“And men?”

“Depends on what you count as dating.”

“Another one of Iggy’s mysteries, huh?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You just like to play coy that’s all. Not that I mind,” he added. “It keeps it interesting. I’ll figure you out eventually.”

“You’re very sure of yourself, I see,” Ignis teased. Truthfully, he wasn’t quite comfortable with the way Gladio eyes were always searching him, but he also hated it when they weren’t. Indeed, in many ways Ignis was trying just as hard to figure himself out as Gladio was.

“Well, it’s a big self-esteem boost, dating someone as hot as you are,” Gladio grinned as he took Ignis by the hand and pulled him into his lap.

“As if you needed one,” Ignis deadpanned.

Gladio had just said they were dating. Ignis hadn’t bothered to put a name on it yet. It was strange the way things had happened so quickly with Gladio. They hadn’t talked about them, they’d just done them—the dinner dates, dancing at the club, visiting museums, cuddling into Gladio’s arms at night with a good book. It was perhaps the most naturally intimate and effortless relationship that Ignis had ever been in, and he almost feared labeling it lest he jinx this magical thing they had together. 

Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio, pressing his cheek against Gladio’s warm shoulder and breathing in his clean scent before proceeded to draw a line down his pecs, making his way towards the top of his briefs.

“That tickles,” Gladio said, twitching in his arms and removing Ignis’s hand to kiss it. “So do you at least have your lines memorized this time?”

“Of course!” Ignis huffed.

“So you won’t need me to hand-feed them to you?”

“Don’t make me remind you of the lines _you_ messed up on our first porno. It took everything I had not to laugh.”

“You weren’t laughing for long after I got you on your knees,” he whispered with that naughty glimmer in his eye.

“Suppose I wasn’t,” Ignis whispered back, tempted to kiss him and just starting to lean in to do so before thinking better of it. He backed away and stood up.

Gladio looked so disappointed, he felt the need to explain himself. “You’re turning me on far too much. I need to save my sexual energy.”

“I wish you wouldn’t,” Gladio said with an expression both naughty and tender in his eyes.

The man was so emotionally disarming it took all of Ignis’s willpower to keep his composure sometimes. The contrast of his perfectly bright smile against his brown skin alone could nearly fell him. 

“Have you slept with a lot of directors?” Gladio asked, and this time Ignis could sense a little concern in his tone.

“Just here and there,” he replied, “when the opportunity arises.” He could sense Gladio didn’t like the vagueness of his response, and it made him sound defensive when he asked, “Haven't you?”

“Just one,” he responded, equally vague, forcing Ignis to ask.

“Who?”

“You know Bette Ravus?”

“The drag queen?”

“Yes, but he also performs and directs. He has his own production company. It’s pretty amazing, what he’s doing for drag and the porn industry.”

Ignis felt a breath of jealousy in the obvious admiration Gladio had for this person. “So how did you end up sleeping with him?” Ignis asked. 

“He directed a shoot I was in, and we, um, dated for a while…He’s actually the guy I’m performing with next week that I mentioned to you. He goes by just Ravus normally.”

“Oh,” Ignis replied, wholly overcome by this news. He hated the idea of Gladio starring in a porno with his ex-boyfriend whom he respected and admired and was doing great things for drag and the porn industry.

“Listen, it’s not a big deal,” Gladio insisted. “We’re friends now, have been for a long time. It’s just another job to me, and I already had it scheduled for months before we met or I would’ve asked if you were okay with it, but at this point it would be rude of me to back out.”

“Do you like having sex with him?”

“I’m getting paid, Iggy. I didn’t ask if you liked having sex with Aranea. It’s not…I don’t _care_ about your past sex life, and you have to understand, a job’s a job, and I want to help Ravus out because I believe in what he’s doing.”

Ignis tried to comprehend this explanation without picking it apart because it was already upsetting him even though he could admit it was unfair of him. They did work in the porn industry after all, and they’d both had sex with lots of other people...but Ignis still didn’t like it.

“C’mon Iggy. You can’t suddenly become jealous of the people I sleep with at work. I’m not gonna tell you to stop making pornos.”

“I guess you’re right. Obviously I wouldn’t ask you to decline a perfectly good opportunity.”

“It’s cool, Iggy,” he said, standing up to kiss him. “Besides, you’re the one I can’t stop thinking about. So, are we good?”

Ignis nodded. He was certain this news would vex him later, fester in his subconscious a little, but as tender lips kissed him and warm arms wrapped around his waist, he could hardly think, nor care, about the past or the future. 

“Are you ready for this scene?” Gladio asked.

“I’m not sure. Are you?”

“It’s gonna be tough to get through the first bit of dialogue.”

“I must agree with you.”

“My favorite bit is where we accuse Noctis of not knowing where our daughter is, and then we fuck him instead of actually looking for her.”

“A rare bit of genius, that,” Ignis agreed. “That’ll leave our viewers with a nice little mystery.”

“Sets it up perfectly for a sequel.”

Ignis got a hearty laugh from that, and he could almost forget about Ravus as they arrived on set to find Noctis stripping off his clothes and posing for some extremely provocative photos before they got started. Ignis was surprised to see how much Prompto could concentrate on the task at hand, even if his face was bright red, as Noctis stared at him through the camera lens.

Soon enough Ignis was entering the scene to the delectable sight of Noctis stroking himself and moaning obscenely.

“I don’t believe this!” Ignis gasped. “You’re _masturbating_ when you’re supposed to be watching our daughter?! _”_

“I put her to bed two hours ago.” 

Noctis’s apathy was quite convincing as he shrugged, Ignis had to give him that.

“And now her bed is empty! This is entirely unacceptable. What are we even paying you for? Maybe I should tell your father about this.”

“No, _please no_!” Noctis pleaded, getting on his knees in front of Ignis, his delicious pale body and bold erection on display. “ _Please_ don’t tell him. I’ll do anything!”

Ignis cupped Noctis’s face gently in his palm. “Anything, hmm? Let me consult my husband. See if he has any ideas how we might punish you. Everett?” Ignis cooed. Gladio appeared in the doorway looking so good in his business suit, it damn near made Ignis salivate.

“Hi baby,” Gladio said to Ignis, before his eyes drifted to Noctis in feigned shock. “What have we here?” 

“Don’t worry, darling. Our babysitter has been naughty, but we’ve agreed not to tell his father as long as he accepts our punishment.”

“Thank you so much again, sir. I’d hate to get in trouble with my dad!”

“You won’t get in any trouble...not from your dad at least,” Ignis offered wickedly, letting his fingers stray from Noctis’s cheek to his mouth, thumbing the side of his lip.

“I have some ideas for ways you could repay us,” Gladio offered, getting on his knees and licking Noctis’s neck from collar bone to earlobe. Noctis shivered.

Gladio stood up and loosened his tie, handing it to Ignis who got on his knees and pulled Noctis’s hands behind his back, securing the tie around his wrists.

The two of them were both looking up at Gladio now expectantly.

“Perhaps we should get the babysitter to misbehave more often,” Gladio said.  
  
As he admired Gladio’s gorgeous smile and intoxicating eyes, Ignis found he could not agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto as an innocent little midwestern boy has my heart in an absolute TIZZY, y’all. Next chapter we get to meet Aubrey Treasure! Get ready. 😏🥵😍 Side note: I’m nervous there were not enough bad sex puns in this chapter. I’ll be sure to remedy that in future chapters.


	3. Aubrey Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve gotta thank my college room mate for providing all of the ridiculous southern phrases Cindy uses in this chapter (yes, they are real phrases that actual people say in the south) XD 
> 
> Side note: I upped my sex pun game for this chapter 😏

“Who’s your favorite singer?” Gladio asked as they cruised out of the L.A. city limits in his Regalia.

It was quite a thrilling experience, speeding down desert highways with the wind in your hair. Before Gladio, Ignis had to rely on taxis and ride shares, not having bothered to get his license since he’d moved to the states so many years ago (besides, parking in L.A. was a pain and cost a fortune).

“It would have to be Nina Simone,” Ignis revealed. “Are you familiar?”

“Am I familiar?! C’mon, Iggy. _Of course.”_

“I must say I’m impressed. Most people aren’t. What’s your favorite song of hers?”

“I mean, ‘I Loves You, Porgy’ has got to be one of the most beautiful songs of all time. Yours?”

“I Put a Spell on You.”

“Dark,” Gladio teased.

He was right, of course, and that’s why it was Ignis’s favorite. A song about the depths of possessive jealousy and the desire for vengeance, the desperate wish to keep someone all to yourself no matter the cost. Oh how Ignis could relate.

He’d stayed up past 3am in Gladio’s living room the night after he’d learned about Ravus, scouring every corner of the internet until his eyes blistered under the strain, staring at his phone in the dark.

He’d obsessed over Gladio’s social media, and Ravus’s too, scrolling back a full three years to uncover every detail of their picture-perfect romance.

They looked so _idyllic_ together—at a drag show, an AIDS fundraiser, a gay pride march. They’d been practically a walking advertisement for sexy gay activism, and Ignis hated how _public and wholesome_ it all was, how _perfect_.

In no way could Ignis, jaded and anti-social, compete with that. 

Ignis was glad he’d at least had the self-restraint not to watch the porn they’d filmed together, but admittedly only because he’d hit a paywall and realized he was too ashamed to make an account on Ravus’s porn site (yes, Ravus was a successful businessman on top of everything else).

Even though he hadn’t seen the porn, there was still one haunting image burnt into his retinas from Instagram: Gladio admiring Bette Ravus at one of his drag shows, Ravus leaning down over the edge of the stage to personally serenade him (looking every bit as attractive as a woman as he did as a man, Ignis noted). Gladio was looking up at him with an alluring combination of adoration and desire as he smiled.

It was a painful reminder that Gladio had loved before. The problem was that Ignis hadn’t. 

He hadn’t ever felt this constant flutter in his chest, an intellectual admiration coupled with abject lust, the combination of which was deadly. He ached for Gladio’s mere presence constantly, basking in his smiles and delighting in his laugh, and the more time Ignis spent with him, the harder he fell. 

In Ignis’s experience it had always been the opposite. The longer the relationship, the more incompatible habits revealed themselves, giving Ignis justification to break things off guilt-free before he had invested too much time.

Gladio had no dark secrets or bad habits. He was beautiful and captivating and entirely too perfect for Ignis to keep. He knew that it was only a matter of time until Gladio saw through him.

It hurt him already to know the conclusion to the story and have to cling to the present, waiting for the shoe to drop and knowing years down the line that Gladio would end up with someone every bit as charming as Ravus.

He hadn’t told Gladio what he knew about his past or how much it was upsetting him because he was positive the revelation would only expedite their journey to the end, and he needed to hold onto every minute and cherish every second with someone who made him _this_ happy.

He remembered Aranea pulling him aside after their shoot, urging him—as someone who had been there herself—not to fuck it up, reminding him that guys like Gladio didn’t come along every day. She was right, of course, but Ignis knew it was easier said than done.

Not wanting Gladio, ever vigilant about picking up on Ignis’s emotions—annoyingly vigilant, if Ignis was being perfectly honest—to comment on how sullen and silent he was becoming, Ignis changed the subject. 

“The reason I love Nina Simone so much is that I actually used to be a professional pianist—well, before I joined the porn industry. I don’t believe I’ve ever told you that.”

“I thought you worked at a bank.”

“I did. The piano was more of a hobby to make extra money. I’d play weddings and corporate events, things like that.”

“Why don’t you play anymore?”

“I suppose it’s because I don’t have enough time, and besides I don’t even have a piano to practice with anymore. My flat is so small.”

“You could fit a keyboard at least. I’ll buy you one.”

He was so sweet that way, money never an object to him if he could make Ignis smile. 

“It’s not necessary, really,” Ignis inisisted, imagining the dark reminder the gift would be when Gladio broke up with him. “Do you have a favorite song?”

“Maybe it’s not my _favorite_ favorite, but ‘I Am What I Am’ by Gloria Gaynor has a special place in my heart. It was basically my coming out song.”

Ignis thought about his own coming out. Haphazardly raised by a neglectful uncle, Ignis had never had to “come out” to anyone because no one cared about his sexuality at all. He’d just realized he liked men one day and went for it.

“I’m not familiar with that one,” Ignis admitted.

“I’ll play it for you sometime. I’d put it on now, but I know you like to focus before your scenes.”

“It’s very kind of you to remember. Oh,” Ignis sighed, hearing his phone buzz. “Must be Prompto again.”

“Oh boy. What’d he say?”

“Said he’s going out with Noctis again tonight.”

“Not surprised. They were practically fucking on the dance floor,” Gladio laughed. “Not complaining though. Those two made Saturday night a whole lot more interesting. My friends liked them too.”

“It was really lovely to meet your friends,” Ignis commented, and he wasn’t lying. As expected, Gladio’s friends had been positively perfect. Everyone in Gladio’s life seemed to be like that though, even his sister, whom Ignis and Gladio had video chatted with last week. 

“They liked you too, by the way,” Gladio assured him.

As a rule, Ignis never put much stock in peoples’ opinions, but he found himself wanting to fit into Gladio’s life so badly.

“But who wouldn’t like you anyway?” Gladio complimented, reaching across the center console to take Ignis’s hand and pressing it to his lips. Ignis felt the familiar flutter in his chest—Gladio could do that to him with the simplest touch.

“Oh, by the way,” Gladio added, “Noctis invited us to his parents’ mansion on Huntington Beach next month. Said we can do some fishing off the pier.”

“Hmm, sounds fun,” Ignis remarked, having hardly heard the question, his mind inexplicably returning to the image of Ravus and Gladio together.

“You alright?” Gladio asked. 

“Yes,” Ignis lied. “It’s just been a while since I’ve slept with a woman, and as you know, I’ve never had sex with one on camera.” 

“That explains the noises I heard coming from the living room last night,” Gladio chuckled.

Ignis had assumed Gladio had been sleeping when he’d watched a number of Aubrey Treasure’s pornos the previous evening. He hadn’t been able to find his headphones, so he’d had to make do.

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed,” Gladio insisted, “It’s good that you care about your job. I’m sure she’ll be flattered.”

“You know, I chose her as my first because she usually does all the work in her scenes. With any luck, I’ll just have to moan a little and try not to get knocked out by her sizable chest.”

Gladio laughed, and Ignis cracked a smile. 

“Like I told you last night,” Gladio reminded him, “I’ve met her before. She’s always been really nice—very funny too.”

“Well a sense of humor will certainly be welcome,” Ignis replied. “I just hope I’ve maintained my talents for cunnilingus so she doesn’t have to fake it too much,” Ignis fretted.

Gladio chuckled again, and Ignis eyed him perhaps a smidgen too harshly. 

“You’re just cute when you worry,” Gladio explained. “It’s sorta nice to see you loose your guard a little. You’re always so composed.”

“I beg to differ. You’ve seen me at my _least_ composed,” Ignis replied, remembering with a spark of pleasure the way Gladio had him bent over the pool table the previous evening.

“Yeah, guess I have,” Gladio mused, “but you really only get that way in bed. Sometimes I wish you’d open up more about like...how you’re feeling.”

Ignis examined Gladio, one hand on the steering wheel, the other resting in his lap, looking chiseled and gorgeous with his pink-rimmed sunglasses that contrasted so beautifully with his dark complexion. Ignis wanted to hold onto him so desperately, to keep and claim him somehow, to be assured Gladio couldn’t leave him. 

But it was only a matter of time.

Ignis tried not to dwell on it as they pulled up to a dusty and abandoned outpost in the desert, a tall and dilapidated road sign labeling it as the city of “Hammerhead,” some remnant of a long-dead Route 66 town, no doubt. There was an antique gas station, a mini mart, a large garage, and nothing else.

“Well, this certainly fits in with our scene today,” Ignis remarked.

“What’s the set up?”

“My car breaks down in the middle of nowhere. Aubrey, well, Cindy—suppose I should practice using her real name before we meet— _Cindy_ offers me a lift, but I haven’t got any money, so she suggests she have her way with me as compensation. I assume you know the rest.”

Gladio was grinning as he stopped the engine. “I’m sure I do.”

As they stepped out of the car, Aubrey Treasure herself approached them in a tight, shoulderless white top that revealed a tantalizing section of her midriff. She was even more gorgeous in person, with captivating eyes and an adorable button nose. Ignis was relieved to find that as attractive as she was, he felt comfortable around her immediately, perhaps because of her radiant smile.

“Lemme get a good look at ya,” Cindy smiled, eyeing Ignis up and down. “Well aren’t you a handsome fella!” she said, pulling Ignis into a tight hug and playfully pinching his cheek. “I’m gonna have fun with you, I can tell already,” she winked before she turned her attention to Gladio.

“Hi sugar,” she grinned.

“You look more beautiful than ever,” Gladio complimented.

Cindy slapped his shoulder. “You have to watch out for these southern boys,” she said to Ignis. “They’re always after you’re heart, ain’t they? Even when they’re gay as a pride flag.” 

“ _Gayer,_ ” Gladio joked, promoting another playful slap to his arm.

Gladio, a _southern boy?_ That was certainly news to Ignis. He made a note to ask him about it later.

“So are the two of you datin’ or what?” she asked.

“I suppose we are,” Ignis replied. 

“Whew! That’s gotta be the hottest couple I’ve ever seen, hotter than a whore house on nickel night!” she chuckled. “Come on, I’ll show you to the dressin’ rooms. They’re nothin’ fancy, but I’m sure you expected that when you came all the way out to this neck of the woods.”

As she led them through a side door of the garage, she addressed Gladio. “So you gonna stick around for the shoot today, sugar?” 

“Eh, up to Iggy,” Gladio shrugged, eyeing him as they walked.

“You go by Iggy?!” Cindy exclaimed. “Well, if that ain’t the most _precious_ nickname! Of course, I’m gonna call you Alexander today, sweetie, but I love that! _Iggy,_ ” she giggled.

“Well, this is your room,” she said, gesturing to a space the size of a walk-in closet that looked like it had once been an office of some sort.

“So what do you think, Ig?” Gladio asked him. “Frankly, I don’t know what else I’m gonna do out here in the middle of nowhere, and if Cindy really doesn’t mind if I stay?” he said, glancing at her.

“Oh hell!” Cindy exclaimed, “If I was shy I would’ve become a proper mechanic like my paw-paw! You can stay, sugar. Of course you can stay. I only wish you could join in,” she said, stroking his arm before saying she needed to finish her make-up and departing.

“I’m sorry, Gladio, but...I’d really rather you not be there. I just feel that I need to focus, and it might be a disruption.”

“All good, Iggy,” he said, tenderly kissing his forehead, melting his heart in the process.

“If it goes well enough, perhaps I’ll allow you to watch it after the fact,” Ignis smirked.

“Hmm, I’d like that,” Gladio purred in his ear, taking Ignis’s earlobe in his mouth.

“Enough,” Ignis said, playfully pushing him away, “I need to get dressed.”

He examined the clothes they’d left for him. Dark, navy blue trousers and a light grey pinstripe button up with a pair of matching suspenders, complete with a Rolex watch. 

“Damn, you’re gonna look super fucking hot in that,” Gladio announced.

“Why thank you,” Ignis said.

“Let me help you,” Gladio whispered.

He felt Gladio’s hands sneak under the fabric of his shirt, removing it before gratuitously panning his hands down Ignis’s chest on the way to his belt buckle which he pulled loose. Ignis was silently enraptured as he succumbed to the delicate eroticism of Gladio’s touch. The man was a natural.

Gladio was pulling down Ignis’s jeans now, and he stepped out of them as Gladio, on his knees now, ghosted his lips down the length of Ignis’s growing erection through his underwear before standing up and kissing him.

“I’m going to have to kick you out if you continue trying to seduce me,” he grinned, even as he kept his arms wrapped around Gladio’s waist.

“Can’t help it, Iggy. You’re so _hot,_ and the idea of you with Cindy’s kinda got me worked up if I’m being honest.”

“Ever considered that you’re a little bicurious yourself?”

“Nah, I’ve experimented enough to know I’m not.”

“What about Ravus? Didn’t you perform with him when he was in drag?” Ignis asked, trying to pretend like it wasn’t a loaded question as he removed himself from Gladio’s embrace to start putting on his clothes.

“I’m okay with dudes in dresses as long as they’re dudes, I guess.”

“Noted,” Ignis said, trying desperately not to imagine Gladio with Ravus as he fixed the clasp on his watch, his outfit now complete.

“What do you think?” Ignis asked.

“You look hotter than a whore house on nickel night,” he grinned. 

“You’ve just reminded me. Are you really from the South?”

“Yeah, technically. Grew up in North Carolina, but I was raised in the capital city. That’s why I don’t have an accent. Well, _most the time_ I don’t _._ Sometimes my southern side comes out when I’ve been drinking,” he explained.

“I’ll have to keep an ear out for that. If you sound anything like Cindy, I’m sure it would be positively charming,” Ignis remarked as he adjusted his hair in the mirror before looking at the time.

“It looks like I should be making my rounds soon to meet everyone. Do you mind?”

“Nah, it’s cool. Saw a billboard for a Bunny Museum a few miles back. Maybe I’ll check it out.”

“A what?”

“Not entirely sure. I’ll let you know when I find out.”

“You’re really going?”

“Got nothing else to do, and I like tacky roadside attractions. They’re fun.”

“You always know how to make the best of things. Sorry I’m so self-conscious. Truth be told, I’m still a little nervous.”

“Hey, you’ll do great,” Gladio assured him, pulling Ignis into a tight hug. He had to admit, being squished in Gladio’s arms was nothing short of heavenly.

He kept the glow of Gladio’s presence even as he watched him drive away, and soon enough they were on the side of the road, Ignis trying his best to muster up some frustration at his car troubles when Cindy approached him wearing the tiniest pair of denim shorts Ignis had ever seen. Her magnificent chest was on full display under a yellow jacket (Ignis grinned as he remembered her comment as she’d put it on: _I’m gonna be hotter than two rats humpin’ in a wool sock in this thing)._

Between Gladio and Cindy, Ignis had decided he had a definite soft spot for southerners.

“Hey there, mister. Ya don’t look like you’re from around here.”

“No, I’m not. I’ve just had some car trouble.”

“Hmm, well lucky you. I bet I can fix this girl until she’s runnin’ good as new.”

“I’d be very grateful for your help.”

“Shop’s up the road. You got cash?”

“Unfortunately, no. Just a card.”

“We don’t accept cards.”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to call a tow truck then.”

“All the way out here? It’ll cost a fortune, if they even agree to send someone out.”

“Seems I’m out of options then.”

“Well,” Cindy said, pushing Ignis against the car so he could feel every inch of her magnificent body pressed against his. “I might be able to get your motor runnin’ if you’ll start mine.”

She flicked one of his suspenders and drew a line down his chest ending at his belt line. Ignis felt his breath catch. 

“Maybe I’ll even throw in a free lube job,” she murmured, taking his hand, placing it under her bra and _squeezing._ Good god, Ignis felt like a teenage boy again. The mischievous look in her eye as she grinned at him was both sweet and predatory, and Ignis discovered he was willing prey. His nerves had vanished, and all he could think about was touching more of her.

An excellent choice for his first foray into the realm of straight porn, he thought. He’d have to thank his agent later.

“Of course, you’ll be expected to do a thing or two for me,” she said, leaning in and placing a kiss on his throat. 

“I hope you can drive stick,” Ignis replied.

Cindy reached behind him and pulled the rear door open before pushing him down in the back seat. Ignis found himself looking at blue sky before he lifted his face to see the incredible vision that was Cindy crawling on top of him.

“It’s a good thing you left the top down,” she said as she unzipped her jacket.

Very good indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn is about to start some shit in the next chapter, and the best porn name I have for him at the moment is Harlequin Hardon (thanks to @silvermoon1990 for helping me brainstorm), so if you have any suggestions, feel free to share 😆
> 
> P.S. the Bunny Museum is a real place. I haven’t been, but I totally want to go!


	4. Harlequin Hardon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me for the prolonged absence! It’s back! 🤗 I was just fretting over writing Ardyn for the first time. I did my best. Hope you enjoy.

“I dunno, Iggy. We used to run in the same circles, and I always kinda thought he was a sketchy guy.”

“Well, you’re doing a scene with your ex tomorrow, so I don’t think you can complain about _my_ choices.”

The words were out before Ignis could prevent them. He knew it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t like Gladio had told him _not_ to take this last-minute booking with Harlequin Hardon. He was simply stating a fact that practically everyone in the industry already knew.

“Iggy, we talked about it. I told you I booked it before we met or I would’ve asked,” Gladio pleaded from the driver’s seat. 

This was getting dangerously close to their first real argument. It was all over a booking Ignis’s agent had made with Ardyn Izunia, or Harlequin Hardon, as most people knew him.

He was a porn star of an older generation. Ardyn has been making gay pornos since the 70s, and he had quite the reputation, although it didn’t seem like he was very active in his career now. The most recent videos Ignis had been able to find were from five years ago.

“Iggy…” Gladio said as they pulled up outside the Hollywood Hills mansion where they’d be filming today. “Why don’t you come with me tomorrow? Once you meet Ravus, you’ll see there’s nothing to worry about. He actually told me that he’s _excited_ to meet you.”

Ignis considered the possibility. He had to admit he was very curious to meet the infamous Ravus, but he also worried that he wouldn’t be able to keep his displeasure under control if he didn’t find Ravus’s attitude to his liking 

“Ignis, _please_ just tell me what you’re thinking.”

“Yes, I’ll come,” Ignis agreed. “I suppose I’m curious about Ravus too.”

Gladio still looked concerned, but he nodded as they watched _the_ Harlequin Hardon get out of his souped up 70s classic in a cascade of furs, despite the heat of the summer’s day. He was accompanied by a much younger, silver-haired man with a squirrelly face and carefully coiffed hair who followed just behind. If Ardyn noticed them stalling in the Regalia with the top open, he didn’t make any indication. 

“He does seem to be quite the character,” Ignis observed. 

He turned to gauge Gladio’s opinion on the subject and found he appeared too distressed from their argument to have noticed Ignis’s co-star at all. The poor man probably didn’t deserve Ignis’s ire, and Ignis couldn’t resist the urge to be generous seeing Gladio in such a state. Perhaps Ignis was wrong to be so consumed by jealousy when it was clear Gladio held so much affection for him that such a small tiff could affect him so much.

He leaned across the center console for a kiss, and he adored the way Gladio’s fingers instantly wrapped behind his neck as though nothing had changed. It turned into a much longer kiss than intended, and as he pulled away, Ignis found he had almost entirely forgotten what he’d been upset about just a few minutes ago.

“You okay?” Gladio asked.

“You really do kiss very well,” Ignis commented.

“You too, Ig,” Gladio grinned. “Hope it goes well.” He gave Ignis’s hand a squeeze before driving off with a parting wave as Ignis made his way to the door. 

Just as Ignis was about to knock, he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw a particularly winded blond standing behind him.

“Hey dude. Sup?” Prompto asked.

“Did you, er, _run_ here?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah, kinda. I had a pet shoot just a mile down the road, but it took longer than expected so I had to rush over here on foot. Glad to see you, Igster! Didn’t know you’d be on this shoot.”

“I wasn’t originally cast. They needed a last-minute replacement, and my agent got me the part.”

“Sweet, dude,” Prompto grinned. “Glad you’re here ‘cause I heard Harlequin Hardon is _kinda a sketchy guy_ ,” he finished in a whisper.

“Gladio said the same thing.”

“He does honestly have some pretty good pornos if you’re into, like, older shit,” Prompto said, coloring and avoiding Ignis’s gaze, making it quite obvious that he was into that.

Ignis mercifully changed the subject. “So are you and Noctis still an item?”

“Oh yeah,” he grins. “He took me to that fancy restaurant in the Beverly Hills Hotel last night.”

“The Polo Lounge?”

“Uh, yeah, probably? I was a little distracted trying to pick out the right forks and stuff.”

“I didn’t peg Noctis as someone who would care about such things?”

“Nah, he doesn’t. He purposefully used his forks in the wrong order to make me chill out. I think I’m in love with him,” Prompto added dreamily.

Ignis had trouble imagining Noctis would return Prompto’s level of affection considering his reputation as a lothario, but then again, he did seem to have quite an immediate affinity for Prompto. There was also a part of Ignis that was envious of Prompto’s ability to fancy himself in love so quickly. Ah to be so young and untouched by love’s disappointments.

“I’m very happy for you,” Ignis said.

“Thanks, Igster,” Prompto replied, using the ridiculous nickname he’d drunkenly invented and had yet to stop using. It made Ignis smile and feel a little lighter as they entered the plush mansion where they’d be filming today. 

Ignis had done shoots here before. He’d played a naughty stepson, a housekeeper, and the heir to some kind of fortune (the plot had been rather loose on that one). However, today he was being demoted to Mr. Hardon’s pool boy. 

Ignis made his usual round of greetings, even finding a few familiar faces among the camera crew.

He saved his meeting with Ardyn for last. Prompto following closely behind, claiming he was too intimidated to enter the dressing room by himself.

The door was wide open, and they walked in to discover the young man who’d accompanied Ardyn delicately combing a brush through Ardyn’s maroon hair, grinning as though deeply ingratiated by the menial task. Ardyn shooed his hand away when he recognized the two of them in the reflection of his dressing room mirror.

He swiveled his chair and smirked at them, his gaze unabashedly roaming over each of them from head to toe—Ignis first, then Prompto. Ignis had to admit it was quite an unsettling feeling, as though Ardyn could see right through them. 

“My, my. If it isn’t my co-star and his precious pet.”

Prompto let out a soft _um_ of confusion but said nothing else.

Ignis cleared his throat and decided to breeze past the strange comment. “Yes, I’m Ignis, and this is Prompto, the set photographer.”

Ardyn stood up and shook Ignis’s hand, but when Prompto reached out his, Ardyn lifted his fingers to lightly graze Prompto’s cheek instead, his gaze piercing even as he wore the same gentle smirk. Prompto backed away on instinct as though frightened before giving Ignis a confused look.

“Oh dear, such a naive and _sweet_ thing you are. Quite lucky to have your master to protect you. Apologies. It’s the other way around, isn’t it? _You’re_ the pet,” Ardyn, mused, his attention drawn to Ignis. “A darling little kitten, if memory serves.”

Ignis finally understood the pet reference, a nod to his early kitten play pornos, ones he was not exactly proud of. He wondered how Ardyn ever came across them and why. Surely such a prominent porn star didn’t watch up-and-coming amateurs like himself. Then again, Ardyn did seem rather eccentric, and perhaps kitten play was a fetish of his.

Ignis so rarely found himself at a loss for words, but he felt unbidden warmth flush his cheeks. The depths to which Ardyn was getting under his skin, and Prompto’s too, was perplexing and admittedly intriguing.

“Forgive me,” Ardyn said, with a small bow, “I’ve started us off on the wrong foot. I should’ve begun with a simple introduction. I am, of course, Ardyn Izunia, and this is my... _assistant_ Dino Ghiranze,” he added, gesturing to the man now seated in the corner who gave a slight nod and spouted a strongly-accented “pleasure,” before returning his attention to the tile floor.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too,” Ignis said. “Prompto, perhaps you should get your equipment set up?”

Prompto practically tripped over himself in his rush to leave with a grateful glance back at Ignis.

“Alas, it appears I’ve intimidated our poor photographer,” Ardyn chuckled. “But I know you’ll not be so easy to fluster.”

Ignis felt a rather visceral sense of agitation born of both frustration and, from some place he didn’t understand, _desire_. There was something rather intoxicating about Ardyn’s voice and tone, a condescension that Ignis felt was somehow earned and made Ignis eager to prove himself.

“I hear you’re dating the charming Everett Rose,” Ardyn observed, returning to his chair.

“Yes...I heard you two are acquaintances?”

Ardyn’s smirk imbued every word of his next remark, “Is that how he classifies our relationship? Curious. I suppose I wouldn’t know what to call us either. Enemies, perhaps, but only because we shared a common goal, and in the end, only one of us could have it.”

It was clear that he was baiting Ignis, waiting for him to ask, and to his own surprise, Ignis complied. “And what was the common goal?”

“Ravus Nox Fleuret, of course.”

Ignis tried not to belie his interest in the subject, but he could tell Ardyn had already picked up on it from his amused expression.

“I see you know all about Gladiolus’s ex-lover, but then again, everyone who knows Gladiolus does. The two can’t seem to keep away from each other.”

Again, Ignis tried to shield his reaction, sure that Ardyn was attempting to get a rise out of him.

“You see,” Ardyn continued, “Gladiolus stole Ravus right out from under me. Oh, he pretended of course that he knew nothing of our romantic entanglement, but the result was the same. Naturally, I’m _sure_ he would insist it was all done in the name of true love, in order to make it all seem more _noble_ ,” he trailed off before adding, “Have you met dear Ravus yet?”

Ignis shook his head. “I’m meeting him tomorrow. He and Gladio are starring in a film together.”

“Well you shall certainly be in for a treat. They’ve tried to take other lovers, you see, but they always end up back together. Of course, none of that should imply anything wrong with _you,_ my sweet pet. It’s simply the way the story unfolds. You’ll see in due time.”

Ignis merely stared at Ardyn as unwanted images flitted through his mind, images of the two of them so picturesquely happy together. Ignis tried to control his expression, unwilling to reveal that he agreed with Ardyn’s assessment of Ravus and Gladio’s relationship completely.

“I suppose I should get ready,” Ignis suggested, making his way towards the open door.

“And one more thing,” Ardyn added, “I’d say it’s best we don’t mention our little chat. It’s sure to upset your dear lover.”

Ignis found himself nodding though he could barely comprehend the words as he escaped to his own dressing room where he hurriedly exchanged his button up and slacks for a navy blue speedo. 

He tried to forget what had just happened. Should Ignis take someone with a reputation like that seriously? Gladio liked Ignis. He made sure to show it too. He drove Ignis everywhere like his own personal chauffeur, doting on him constantly, showering him with praise.

Yet he wondered if maybe there were secret texts or discreet phone calls Ignis didn’t know about. Gladio had said that Ravus was excited to meet him which implied they still talked. Perhaps Ignis was merely supplementing Gladio’s sex life while not replacing what Gladio wanted most.

And Ignis had to admit that Ravus was better than him—a business owner and philanthropist in addition to being a hot porn star and famed drag queen.

Before rational thought could prevent him, Ignis pulled out his phone and quickly typed in Ravus’s website. In a manic rush, he made an account using an old email address before adding his credit card information. 

As soon as it was done, he felt a wave of shame that was quickly overcome by raw jealousy.

Gladio was his lover. Ignis had a right to know. 

Still, he was shaking as he typed _Everett Rose_ into the search box, finding two results. Ignis clicked the first one and watched just a snippet of the opening dialogue before quickly scrolling halfway through to the sight of Ravus bent over a retro kitchen counter in a short, 50s style dress and a red wig with a bandana in it that made him look just like Lucille Ball. Ignis remembered, with rising panic, how Gladio lived in Lucille Ball’s old house, an avid _I Love Lucy_ fan, and realized with horror that Gladio probably _asked_ for Ravus to wear this because it turned him on.

Gladio’s hands were greedy as they searched through the ruffles of Ravus’s dress before they pulled down his pantyhose and began to finger him.

The passion, the _chemistry,_ was overwhelming as Ravus moaned, and Gladio whipped him around and drew him into a fiery kiss, smiling as their lips parted, a smile which Ravus returned before Gladio fell to his knees and took Ravus in his mouth.

So _playful._ So _flirtatious._ So _hungry._ Ignis felt a fire thrumming in his veins. He should’ve watched this weeks ago and saved himself the trouble of falling for Gladiolus Amicitia in the first place.

Ignis jumped when he heard a knock on the door.

“Can I come in, Igster?”

Ignis quickly exited out of the browser window and took a measured breath before he responded with a timid _yes_. Prompto’s preciously eager face appeared in the doorway.

“The photo shoot with Ardyn starts in ten, but I was wondering if I could get some solo shots of you before? Just like pretending to clean the pool and stuff?”

“Of course, Prompto.”

“Somethin’ wrong?”

“No, everything is perfectly fine,” Ignis lied.

“Um, alright. Well…”

“Right,” Ignis said, following him out the back door.

After the photo shoot concluded, Ignis was sprayed down in a light mist of oil, his skin practically glowing as he donned sunglasses and was handed a long pool skimmer.

Ardyn was laid back on a pool chaise with a glass of lemonade in hand, wearing a pair of tight and short swim trunks that matched his hair.

He was rather handsome with his hairy chest and the light stubble on his face. Ignis had slept with his share of older men and found they certainly had their benefits, financially and otherwise.

Besides, the rush of jealousy burning Ignis’s insides made him ache to focus on something as simple, visceral, and all-consuming as sex.

He was glad to be playing the role of submissive today, to let his mind drift as he was used and fucked. It was the perfect invitation to forget.

The scene began with Ignis idly wading the pool skimmer through the water, watching out of the corner of his eye as Ardyn began to touch himself.

A minute later, Ardyn called Ignis to his side, offering up a glass of lemonade with a straw from where he was still seated. Ignis reached out a hand to take it, but Ardyn pulled it just out of his grasp.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he chided. “Use your mouth.”

Ignis complied, bending to touch his lips to the straw, staring into Ardyn’s eyes as his tongue laved down the length of it before he took it in his mouth and sucked. It really was delicious lemonade, the chill of it refreshing as the summer sun beat down on Ignis’s back.

Ardyn’s smile was predatory as he gently removed the straw from between Ignis’s lips and stood, positioning his hands on Ignis’s stomach just above his waistband. To his embarrassment, Ignis gasped at the sudden intimacy of the touch. 

Ardyn pulled him into an aggressive kiss then, his tongue invading Ignis’s mouth, tasting of fruit gum and nicotine. It was rather vile, yet Ignis found he wanted more of it, wanted to be an object of pleasure, even at his own expense, _especially_ at his own expense.

Ardyn flipped Ignis around then and grinded his hardening dick against Ignis’s ass, his hands roaming up to pinch a nipple before they suddenly dipped into Ignis’s waistband and took hold of his cock. Ignis stifled a moan, biting his bottom lip. The murmured words from Ardyn’s mouth were unscripted.

“Ah, seems I’ve got you right where I want you, my sweet little pet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, next chapter we meet the infamous Bette Ravus 🤭


	5. Bette Ravus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the long delay! I’m hoping I shouldn’t be *too* much longer with the final chapter, because I’m actually really excited to share it with y’all. Thanks for still following along with this outrageous story! I appreciate it so much!

Ignis didn’t tell Gladio about what Ardyn had revealed to him on set—not because Ardyn had advised him to keep it secret, but because, as he had to repeatedly remind himself, Ardyn was not to be trusted. He cringed when he remembered Ardyn kissing his cheek a bit too intimately after their scene and whispering, _now don’t you forget what I told you, pet._

And yet...the idea of there being an inexorable pull between Gladio and his past lover festered in the corner of his mind. Gladio commented on his sullen mood on the drive home and for the rest of the evening, but Ignis shooed his worries away, then proceeded to stay up all night worrying about it.

Even as he lay curled in Gladio’s arms, usually his favorite place to be, he couldn’t help but dwell on what tomorrow would mean for their relationship. He was sure that once he saw them together, his decision would be made. He tried to tell himself it didn’t matter which way it went, that breaking up was as good as staying together.

He reminded himself of it again as he rode in Gladio’s passenger seat, exhausted but wired on three cans of Ebony, during the drive to Ravus’s West Hollywood mansion. 

“So Bette Ravus lives on Sunset Boulevard?” Ignis asked, and apparently his tone was disdainful enough that Gladio took note.

“C’mon, Iggy. He’s obviously a big Bette Davis fan, and _Sunset Boulevard_ is his favorite movie. You can’t tell me you don’t like _Sunset Boulevard?!”_

In truth, it was one of Ignis’s favorite films, but instead of admitting it, he said, “It’s just a little _on the nose_ considering his stage name _,_ don’t you think?”

“Iggy,” Gladio warned, but that was as far as he went. Ignis fumed in silence at the fact that Gladio chose to defend his ex. It didn’t help that Ignis had always dreamed of living on Sunset Boulevard.

When they pulled into the ornate, wrought-iron gates emblazoned with a golden _BR_ in flowing, cursive script, Ignis just barely managed not to roll his eyes.

Gladio pressed the call button, and a man’s voice quickly transitioned from dismissive to warm when Gladio announced his name, followed by a brief exchange of pleasantries about how long it had been since Gladio had last stopped by.

“Ravus seems quite attentive to security,” Ignis commented, feeling it was quite over the top for someone who was barely famous. 

“Yeah, well, some people don’t like what Ravus is doing. He lobbies for a lot of gay and trans rights groups. It’s just to be safe,” Gladio explained as they drove through the gates and made their way up the driveway towards the ridiculously ostentatious, all-white mansion. It was built in that boxy, Art Deco style from the 1930s and had the unmistakeable air of old Hollywood glamour that was sure to incite envy in any hopeful L.A. socialite.

Ignis had nothing to say to yet another example of why Ravus was superior to him, so he remained quiet as they parked under the porte-cochere, the ceiling of which had clearly been painted with white and green stripes to mimic the one at the Beverly Hills Hotel.

“Darling!” a voice exclaimed as they stepped out of the car. For the first time, Ignis beheld _the_ Bette Ravus.

She was lovely, a vision in a pooling, pink gown that clung to her every curve and sparkled as she walked. She had a faux-fur shawl wrapped around her shoulders despite the warm weather, and her long silver-blonde hair cascaded down in loose, but carefully crafted curls, framing an immaculate face. Her blush and eye shadow complimented her dress with delicate pink tones that were classy and understated and made her look nothing short of a goddess.

Ignis was entirely enraptured by her very aura of golden age Hollywood elegance that he was rendered speechless, incapable even of jealousy as he watched Gladio pull her into his arms, her high-heeled feet lifting off the ground as his strong arms enveloped her. She was tall too, taller than Gladio, though it was probably just due to the impressive height of her heels.

When the shock faded, Ignis experienced a raw mix of embarrassment and shame, twisted with a visceral ache in his chest for how hard he’d fallen for someone who could attract a person like Ravus—Ravus who called Gladio _darling_ and looked handsome enough as a man and enviably gorgeous as a woman (and lived in a mansion on Sunset Boulevard).

He was trying to decide if he should call a cab when he realized they were both looking at him. 

“Apologies,” he said, feeling himself blush as he approached.

“I’m Ignis,” he offered, putting out his hand.

Instead of shaking it, Ravus gently placed her fingers in Ignis’s palm, and he was quick to realize what she wanted even if he didn’t want to give it to her. And yet he gently guided her fingers to his lips and gave her knuckles a delicate kiss, a fire of indignation rising in the pit of his stomach at such a silly demand. Even so, he looked directly into her gray eyes, framed by delicate, black lashes, as his lips touched her skin.

“Pleasure,” Ignis said.

“All mine, I assure you. Gladiolus has told me a great deal about you.”

“Nothing troubling, I hope.”

“Certainly not.”

There was a long pause where Ravus and Ignis eyed one another in silence. 

“Have you ever considered drag?” Ravus asked.

Ignis shook his head. “Can’t say that I have, though you look so entirely lovely that I’m sure I couldn’t possibly compare.”

“I beg to differ,” Ravus replied. “You have the perfect bone structure.”

There was a pregnant silence where Ignis begrudgingly conceded that he and Ravus were somewhat similar—both tall and slender and British. Gladio clearly had a type, and Ignis was beginning to believe he was the discount version of it.

“Sooo, Ravus,” Gladio said, admirably trying to break the tension.

“ _Darling_ ,” Ravus protested, “do you think I dressed up in _this_ outfit and put on all this makeup just so you could call me _Ravus?_ No, darling.”

“Forgive me, Bette. It won’t happen again,” he apologized. The warmth and familiarity between them was palpable as they smiled at one another.

“You’ll know, of course,” Ravus said, looping his arm in Ignis’s and guiding him towards the house, “that I’ve named myself after Bette Davis?”

“Naturally,” Ignis remarked, “though I dare say you are more beautiful than her and every bit as charming.”

“Oh dear,” Ravus remarked, looking back at Gladio who followed just behind them, “At this rate, I might steal him right out from under you.”

Gladio laughed, but it was a little awkward as they entered the foyer, all clean white with two grand, curved staircases that led to a second-story landing. The entire back wall was composed of impossibly tall windows that looked out over a luxurious pool with a sparkling pink floor, not unlike Ravus’s dress.

“Shall we have a drink before we get started?” Ravus asked. “The crew isn’t set to arrive for at least another half hour.”

“We’d love to,” Ignis replied, purposefully not consulting Gladio on the matter. He didn’t even think he could look at him. He was ashamed of this game he was playing with Ravus, so childish and petty, but he couldn’t help himself. Jealousy raged just under the surface where he hoped no one could see.

They sat at a table under a white, gilt-iron trellis with a fan twirling above it. Ravus rang a bell, and a butler appeared with three, identical pink cocktails with a carefully placed lemon slice and sprig of mint. Ignis took a sip of his. Vodka soda with a dash of lemonade was his guess. 

“I trust you’ll be at the gala?” Ravus asked.

“The gala?” Ignis asked.

Ravus leaned over to give Gladio a playful shove on the arm. “Darling, you didn’t tell your sweetheart about the gala?”

“It’s that thing that I told you about at my house this weekend, remember?” Gladio asked. “I always host it to raise money for the It Gets Better Project?”

“Oh,” Ignis replied, “I didn’t realize you two were planning it together.”

Ravus chimed in first. “Well, we always did these things together when we were dating—I assume Gladio told you we used to date? And since they were always such a smashing success, we decided, why not continue the tradition?”

“I see,” Ignis remarked, taking another sip of his drink. 

“We always plan it the weekend before RuPaul’s DragCon,” Ravus continued. “I’ll be performing there, and I’d just _love_ it if you could come. I’ve already told Gladiolus I can get you both front-row seats.”

Ignis tried not to show his frustration at Ravus’s insistent use of Gladio’s full name, which absolutely no one else called him by.

“Sounds lovely,” Ignis remarked.

Ignis was thankful when Gladio and Ravus fell into a discussion about the logistics of the gala so Ignis had time to think. Ardyn was right. Ignis felt it in the sinking of his stomach. Gladio hadn’t told him about this on purpose, because the two of them were planning it _together,_ because they’d never really cut ties at all, despite Gladio’s constant reassurances. 

“Well, I’m certainly looking forward to it,” Ignis interrupted. “Where might I find a bathroom?”

“I’ll have my butler show you,” Ravus said, gesturing to the servant who had brought them drinks. 

Ignis followed him across the lawn, but he didn’t realize Gladio was right behind him until he stepped inside.

“Iggy, I’m sorry. I know you’re mad.”

“I’m not mad, _darling,”_ Ignis said, putting emphasis on Ravus’s most overused word.

“C’mon, Iggy. It seemed like the two of you were hitting it off before. I’m sorry I didn't tell you more about the gala. Yes, we’re planning it together, but we use the same vendors every year, so it’s just a few phone calls. I didn’t mean for it to seem like it was behind your back, but...honestly, I know you get weird when I mention him, so I didn’t want to make it a big deal, _because it isn’t.”_

“It’s perfectly alright, of course,” Ignis lied. “It’s for charity. If you’ll excuse me…”

Ignis disappeared into the bathroom, quickly shutting and locking the door behind him like a petulant child.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror and seethed with anger. He tried to calm down, reminded himself that planning a gala probably didn’t mean what he thought it meant. He was surely overthinking all of this, letting his insecurities cloud his judgement. And yet, the chemistry between Gladio and Ravus was impossible to ignore.

When he finally stepped outside, he was half expecting Gladio to still be there waiting, and he had to admit he was a bit disappointed that he _wasn’t._ He was making his way towards the door that led to the back lawn when he was stopped by an enchanting woman with blonde hair, dressed in a playful, all-white summer dress.

“I know you!” she exclaimed in a posh British accent.

“Beg your pardon,” Ignis said, giving her a closer look and still not feeling a single spark of recognition.

“Well, I suppose I know you from your, um, _acting,”_ she clarified, a blush rising to her cheeks.

“Oh,” Ignis said before offering a brief and awkward laugh, which she mimicked.

“I’m Luna, Ravus’s sister.”

“Ignis.” He was thankful when she didn’t insist he kiss her hand.

“I knew they were filming today, but I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Well, I’m not—“ Ignis started to explain, but a pair of fluffy dogs approached Luna, one with black fur, one with white, and she bent down to pet them, cooing softly before she stood back up.

She took a quick glance outside to where Gladio and Ravus sat under the trellis and smiled. “They’re _still_ so cute together,” she mused.

It was true, they did paint an attractive picture, Ravus casually draping a hand on Gladio’s arm, both of them leaning in and smiling conspiratorially.

“They are indeed,” Ignis remarked. “So you know Gladio as well?”

“He and I became close when they were dating. Sadly, we don’t talk much anymore, but I’m still always happy to see him.”

Ignis couldn’t stop his burning curiousity any more than he could stop the writhing envy poisoning his thoughts.

“Do you think they’ll get back together then?”

“Ravus mentioned Gladio’s dating someone, but...I don’t know, the two of them always seem to go back to each other at the end of the day. Ravus pretends to disagree with me, but I think a sister knows best,” she finished with an affectionate smile.

“What does Ravus say about it?” Ignis asked, feeling shame color his cheeks for how desperately he craved the answer, how blatant a betrayal the question was of Gladio’s trust, and Luna’s too.

“He says he’s moved on, but I don’t think so. I think if Gladio so much as asked the question they’d be back together.”

“Why doesn’t Gladio ask?” Ignis almost whispered because of how much he feared the answer. 

“He thinks Ravus will say no,” she shrugged. “But anyway, I need to get back to studying. I’ve got a lot of reading to do before fall semester starts.”

“Right,” Ignis said, barely comprehending the words as she retreated up one of the tall staircases.

Instead of heading out the door he’d come in through, Ignis chose the matching door on the opposite side, taking care not to be seen as he made his towards their table. He snuck outside and positioned himself behind the trellis so he could overhear them without being seen. 

“I’d be lying if I said I couldn’t wait to get my hands all over you again. You’ve aged like fine wine, my dear,” Ravus said. 

“Well, you don’t look so bad yourself.”

“Thank you, darling, for that horribly offensive compliment. So how are things with the new mister?”

“Um, good.”

“I know that face. Tell me everything.”

“Honestly... I’m kind of afraid he doesn’t trust me.”

“Ah, I see. A lack of trust usually means deeper issues. Besides, you’re one of the most trustworthy people I know. I‘ve often told Luna how I wish I could find another partner like you.”

“Dating life not going well?”

“I’m busy, as you know. Too busy to flirt.”

“Hah, yeah I doubt that,” Gladio replied with a chuckle.

“Fine, I’m not too busy to flirt, but I’m too busy to _date.”_

“Well, I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again, anyone would be lucky to have you. Don’t forget that.”

“Thank you, darling,” Ravus said warmly, just as the doorbell rang.

Ignis startled and quickly retreated behind a column. When Ravus was out of sight, Ignis, not sure where else to go without giving himself away, walked a few feet over so he could appear as though he’d come out from the same door he’d left.

He was a complete and utter fool. He didn’t know how to save face or if it was even worth saving. He had half a mind to just call a taxi and make Gladio chase after him, that is if Gladio even wanted to chase him. Luna was right. These two were meant for each other, and Gladio was already starting to see the cracks in Ignis’s facade. There was no way they could last once Gladio saw him for who he really was.

He smoothed his shirt with the palms of both hands and adjusted his suspenders. 

He was better than all that. He wouldn’t pout, nor cause a scene. He would stay until they started filming, and _then_ , maybe tonight, he’d pack up all his things at Gladio’s house, and that would be the end of it. He’d call his agent and tell him to never cast him with Rupert Everett again. He’d go back to the life of casual promiscuity that had never led him astray, or at the very least, never broken his heart. 

Ignis looked to make sure Ravus was gone before he sat in Gladio’s lap without a word and pulled him into a deep kiss. Gladio reciprocated just as he always did, with passion, pulling Ignis as close as he could, enveloping him in adoring arms. Ignis tried to memorize the precious sensation of being kissed by someone and really feeling like they meant it.

“What was that about?” Gladio asked.

 _Saying goodbye._ “Nothing,” Ignis shook his head, removing himself to the chair where he’d originally sat and taking another long drink.

He could see Gladio’s eyes searching him before Ravus arrived with the director, apparently an old friend, and Gladio’s attention was mercifully redirected.

By the time the scene was to begin, Gladio gave him a soft peck on the cheek and asked one last strained _you’re sure you’re okay?_ before he took his place.

Ravus looked incredibly gorgeous in her French maid costume. Thigh-high white stocking with garters that disappeared under the frills of a silky black skirt. Per usual, Gladio looked like a walking wet dream as “the man of the house,” in gray slacks and a black button up with a purple tie.

Gladio leaned against the counter for the first scene, not-so-discreetly observing Ravus as she bent over the kitchen table to “clean it,” revealing tempting hints of what lay underneath her skirt, all seductive black lace over creamy skin. 

“Think you missed a spot,” Gladio said, wearing his most delectable smirk. 

“Hmm?” Ravus hummed, turning to lean over the kitchen counter facing Gladio, arching her back most provocatively.

“I said you missed a spot.”

“Show me,” Ravus challenged with the hint of a grin. 

Gladio came to the table and pointed, and Ravus took her time positioning herself, looking up at Gladio with a flirtatious smile before wiping at the spot. They looked like they were both about to burst out laughing, and it reminded Ignis too much of the first scene the two of them had done together, how it had all been fun and games, an inside joke.

But then they quickly turned serious as Gladio made a few quick strides towards Ravus, and she stood to meet him. Ignis observed the way Gladio’s fingers wrapped behind her neck and demanded she come closer, the way kisses lovingly fell on her neck and chest. Ravus was equally eager, her hands entwined in Gladio’s hair. 

Ignis forced himself to commit the image to memory, in case he was ever tempted to respond to Gladio’s texts again. 

“You would never miss a spot yourself, would you darling?” Ravus asked. 

“You _know_ I always hit the right spot,” Gladio teased before reaching under her skirt.

Ignis had finally seen enough. He quietly made his way out of the house, listening for the click of the gate locking behind him before he stepped onto the sidewalk. He called for a cab and gave them Gladio’s address. He collected all his things and left his key under the mat. It would be a clean break this way. He did feel a moment of regret when Gladio’s little white dog whined and pawed at his pant leg. He gave her one last pat on the head and departed. 

He returned to his apartment, prepared to put everything back in its place, but as he arrived at the door, he saw a man with a large, cardboard box.

“Hey there, I’ve got a package here for Ignis Scientia. That you?”

“What is it?” 

“I think it’s a keyboard? Says Yamaha on the side.”

“Send it back.”

“You’re not Ignis?”

“I am, but I don’t want it. Please take it back.”

“You’re sure? It’s already paid for and everything. I’m really not supposed to leave without delivering—“

“Can you just say I wasn’t at home?” Ignis snapped.

“Uh, sure, mister. Sorry.”

“It’s quite alright. I just don’t want it, that’s all.”

He watched the man depart and felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Gladio Amicitia’s name floated across the screen. 

Ignis declined the call and hurried to shoot off a text before he could second-guess himself.

_I don’t want the keyboard. It’s over, and I already took my things. I left the key under the mat. Please don’t try to contact me again._


	6. Mabel Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story that combined my love of drag queens, L.A., old Hollywood, and exceptionally bad pornos into one niche fic that miraculously found the loveliest audience I could’ve ever imagined! Thanks so much for leaving encouragement along the way. I am so beyond thankful to all of you (and I’m sorry it took so long, holy shit).

“Ignis, _you fucking idiot,”_ Aranea groaned after hearing the full story of Ignis and Gladio’s break-up. Days had passed since Ignis had blocked Gladio’s number, and Ignis hadn’t seen or spoken to his friends since, fearing this exact reaction. Despite his evasion, his friends had joined forces and insisted on an in-person meeting. That was how Ignis found himself in Aranea’s apartment now.

“You’re not an idiot!” Prompto insisted before shrinking under Aranea’s accusing gaze. “Okay, so maybe you _acted_ like one, but it’s not too late!”

“I dunno. Gladio was really upset at the gala,” Noctis added. “He tried not to show it, but it was pretty obvious.”

“He asked me if you were okay,” Prompto added hopefully, “so that means he still cares, right?”

“I personally approached him and told him I thought you were being an asshole,” Aranea said, “and I’d say it again.”

“Really Ara!” Ignis protested. “He was practically falling into the arms of his ex! It’s not like the blame is all mine. I—“

“Really, Iggy?! They were in a _porno_ together,” Aranea emphasized. “You know you’re a _porn star_ right?! And you also have sex with people for money?!”

“You didn’t see,” he rebuffed, though he had been secretly losing his resolve every hour since he’d stormed out of Ravus’s mansion.

“I could sure as hell see how sad he was,” Aranea replied. “You know what he told me? He said he was _sure_ you were going to show up to the gala, that you wouldn’t miss something that important to him no matter what happened.”

Ignis felt as though all his breath had been stolen from him, and he couldn’t seem to come up with a coherent response.

“Do you gotta be so harsh?” Prompto asked.

“You know I’d never tell you to shut up, Prom,” Aranea responded, “but Iggy wholeheartedly deserves this, and he knows it.”

“Was it really that bad?” Ignis asked.

“He did seem, um, kinda distracted and a little out of it,” Prompto admitted.

Ignis felt the weight of guilt squirming in the pit of his stomach. He’d been so determined to hurt Gladio the way Gladio had hurt him, but that didn’t assuage the sick feeling gnawing at him. He missed Gladio, and he knew it was his fault, but how could he go back when he’d burned the bridge so thoroughly? His stubbornness and pride wouldn’t allow it. 

“It’s only 10am, and I already need a drink,” Aranea sighed. She cracked a tray of ice from the freezer and poured herself a shot of whiskey on the rocks. 

“Listen, Iggy. I consider you a friend,” she said. “and I enjoyed hooking up with you, but you _suck_ at emotions—and I can say that with confidence because I do too...But even I can see this situation’s fucked. There’s like a super small window where you can still _maybe_ fix this, but you’d better act fast and put this jealousy shit behind you. That is, if you want him back?”

“I don’t know what I want,” Ignis sighed. “Or rather, I _do,_ but I’m not sure how to go about getting it.”

“Oh, c’mon, Iggy,” Prompto urged, “you’ve just gotta apologize. Simple as that. Anyone who saw the two of you together could tell you were in love.”

“In love?” Ignis repeated. The notion was shocking and alluring all at once. 

“Yeah,” Prompto insisted.

Ignis’s intellectual side quickly took over. “Well, that’s a bit much isn’t it? We were only together for a couple months for goodness sakes.”

“Duuudee, you can _totally_ be in love with someone after a couple months,” Prompto said, grinning covertly at Noctis, who smiled back. “And if you try to tell me you’re not, I’m totally gonna call you out on it.”

Ignis watched the way Noctis took Prompto’s hand and squeezed it and felt a deep ache for Gladio’s touch.

“Perhaps,” Ignis said. He’d been replaying the events at Ravus’s house over and over in his head to justify his actions, but between his own reservations and the urging of his friends, Ignis was beginning to consider how foolish he’d been for jumping to conclusions.

“Maybe I _am_ a little embarrassed by the way I left things,” Ignis admitted. 

“Well, you _earned_ that feeling,” Aranea chimed in, finishing off her drink, before putting a hand on his shoulder. “You know I care about you, right? If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be telling you what an idiot you are?”

“Maybe you should give Gladio a call, ya know?” Prompto suggested. “Just apologize and, like, see what he says?”

“Do it, Iggy,” Noctis encouraged. “We got time before our brunch reservation.”

“Maybe _after_ brunch...”

“Ughhh,” Aranea groaned, picking up Ignis’s phone where it lay on the kitchen counter and shoving it in his palm. “Just do it. You’ll regret it if you don’t, and if it goes badly,” she shrugged, “we’ll be here.” 

Though he was pleasantly surprised by Aranea’s tenderness, the thought that it might “go badly” filled him with renewed dread.

“You can use my room for privacy,” Aranea said, pushing him by the shoulders in that direction.

Ignis entered her bedroom to find the bed unmade and dirty clothes on the floor, just as it had looked the times he’d found himself here in the past. He begrudgingly noted that Gladio hadn’t made a big deal about Ignis hooking up with _Aranea_ when she’d been the director on their set, not the way Ignis had been about Ravus. _But,_ he reasoned, that was different because Ravus and Gladio had _dated._ He sat on the sheets and took a deep breath. Dwelling on Gladio and Ravus again in order to assuage his guilt would get him nowhere. He stared at Gladio’s number in his phone and worried. The look he’d find on Aranea’s face if he _didn’t_ call was the only thing that convinced him to dial the number. After a few rings, he heard Gladio’s voice.

“Hey Iggy.”

Gladio sounded exhausted, and it threw Ignis off-guard, to hear such an energetic and charismatic person sound so downtrodden.

“Hi Gladio. I, um, well. How are you?”

“Not great.”

“Of course, well...I suppose I called to, erm, apologize.”

“Yeah...ya left things pretty badly.”

“I know,” Ignis sighed, feeling his stomach clench. “I heard the gala didn’t go very well.”

“It was alright.”

Ignis experienced Gladio’s indifference like a stab to the chest, such a bleak contrast to the way he usually spoke to Ignis with warmth and affection.

“I should’ve been there,” Ignis said.

There was a pause before Gladio spoke. “You know what, Iggy? I blame myself too. I’m sorry about how things went down with Ravus. Maybe I could’ve prepared you better, but...it still doesn’t excuse you just leaving like that and sending me a _text_ to break up with me _after_ you took all your stuff. And the keyboard...I just...I don’t understand. Being upset is one thing, but not being able to even talk about it...I really liked you, Ignis. Maybe I fell for you too fast, but...it seemed like you liked me too.”

Ignis tried not to dwell on the way Gladio’s voice almost broke at the end of his sentence, so he could say what he so desperately needed to get off his chest. “I apologize for how I ended things. You’re right. I went about everything wrong...As difficult as it is for me to admit, it was all because I was jealous of Ravus and the relationship the two of you appeared to have.”

“You didn’t need to be.”

“But Ravus’s sister told me that the two of you always end up back together, and Ardyn said the same.”

“Ardyn?!”

Ignis had forgotten that he’d never mentioned that particular interaction to Gladio. “It wasn’t just Ardyn. I overheard him say he couldn’t wait to get his hands on you.”

Gladio groaned in frustration. “I thought dating someone _in the porn industry_ would mean I wouldn’t have to explain _the porn industry!”_

“I’m not a child,” Ignis huffed, letting his frustration get the best of him. “I know how the industry works, but the way you acted with him was different.”

“We have a long history, but I promise it was all innocent. Are you trying to tell me you’ve never flirted with an actor before a scene? I mean, that’s how you and I got together in the first place.”

Ignis felt a warmth rush to his cheeks at the memory of Gladio leaning in close to fasten the buckle of his Boy Scout uniform. He wanted to go back to that moment and try this all again.

“So you’re saying there’s _really_ nothing between the two of you?” Ignis asked.

“We’ll always be attracted to each other, I think, but our break-up was mutual. We decided we didn’t work together, so no, there’s nothing between us. He actually told me he liked you, by the way, you know, _before_ you left.”

Ravus liked him? In truth, Ignis probably could’ve liked him too if he hadn’t let his insecurities get the best of him.

“Why did you decide to call now?” Gladio asked. “You’ve been avoiding me for days. What changed?”

“I called to apologize, because I know the way I acted was inexcusable. You were always so kind to me and never gave me a reason to distrust you...I’ve never dated someone I liked as much as you, and I suppose...I suppose I was afraid of messing things up...In all honesty, I’ve never been particularly good at relationships, not like you are.”

“I just wish you would’ve told me what you were thinking before you exploded like that,” Gladio said, his voice notably softer.

“I wish I had too. I’m sorry.”

“Thanks... it’s nice to hear that.”

A silence ensued, and Ignis knew what he wanted to ask, but the fear of rejection loomed so strong, his pride urging him not to risk getting hurt. He took a deep breath and forced the words out.

“I wanted to ask if maybe you would, perhaps, um...give me a second chance?”

There was a pause, too long a pause, and Ignis remembered why he didn’t put himself out there, why he gave up at the first sign of a struggle, because it hurt too badly.

“I don’t think so, Iggy. At least, not right now. I just...need more time.”

Gladio was trying to be polite, but Ignis knew what that meant. It was really over. He felt an urge to cry, the tears he’d resisted for days threatened to overwhelm him. But he didn’t need Gladio to pity him too.

“Of course. I understand.”

“Sorry, Iggy.”

“I’m sorry too, Gladio.”

“Well, I’m glad you called. Maybe I’ll see you around some time?”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Ignis said, feeling his throat constrict.

He hung up the phone and rested his elbows on his knees, letting his face fall into his hands. When he looked up, he found the door to Aranea’s room was ajar, despite him having purposefully closed it. Prompto’s face was inconspicuously shoved in the opening. 

“What’d he say?” Prompto asked, his brows scrunched in concern, bracing himself as though he feared the answer.

“He said he doesn’t want to date me again. But I’m...well, I’m still glad I called.”

Aranea yanked the door open and sat next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. “You did the right thing. At least you can say you tried.”

“Too late,” Ignis sighed. “I wish I were better at these things.”

“Don’t we all,” Aranea agreed. “C’mon. Nothing a few Bloody Marys can’t cure, right?”

* * *

They arrived at the chic restaurant in West Hollywood called “Brunch” via taxi and waited for their table to be ready. Ignis was sure their reservation hadn’t been easy to get considering the bustling lobby, full of attractive young people, all dressed like social media influencers. He observed his surroundings—white walls featuring gray geometric patterns with yellow tables and chairs. It was decidedly modern, a bright contrast to Ignis’s mood. As much as he was trying to put on a good face for his friends, he was privately tempted to return to the safety of his flat and mourn his loss in solitude.

While they waited to be seated, Ignis felt his stomach drop as someone familiar strolled confidently past him (and the rest of the waiting guests), waved at the hostess, who appeared to know him, and took a seat right at the bar. He was wearing his silver-blond hair down today, but still maintained his adrongynous appeal with fitted, tan capris (attractively cuffed at the bottom), and a loose, lavender button-up and matching headscarf. It appeared he’d walked right out of a vintage advertisement. Ignis’s first emotion was a touch of annoyance at Ravus’s utter physical perfection and impeccable fashion sense, but he quickly quelled the feeling, reminding himself that it wasn’t his business how attractive Gladio’s ex was. It wouldn’t change the reality that Ignis’s relationship with Gladio was over. He just prayed that Ravus didn’t notice his presence.

“Hey Igster, the table’s ready,” Prompto announced. Ignis was grateful none of his friends had seen Ravus walk past but horrified when they were seated at a booth facing the bar.

“What’s up with you?” Aranea asked. “You know that guy or something?”

“That’s Gladio’s ex,” Ignis admitted.

“Huh, didn’t even recognize him,” Aranea said. “Guess he’s been in full drag every time we’ve met. So...you gonna say something or just stare at him?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at Ignis.

“I think I’d prefer to ignore him entirely.”

“Good luck with that,” Aranea shrugged with a skeptical look. 

Ignis was thankful when their waitress arrived with their drinks, and he was able to successfully change the subject. He downed his first drink and could almost distract himself from staring at Ravus, so regal and gorgeous, his posture prim and perfect as he sat at a low-backed barstool, delicately sipping his cocktail. 

It was unfortunately during one of Ignis’s most indulgent glances that Ravus casually turned to survey the room and looked directly at him. Ignis quickly glanced away and steadfastly avoided glancing his direction after that. However, two Bloody Marys in, he realized he absolutely had to use the bathroom, which would require him to walk right past Ravus.

He steeled his nerves, embarrassed by the way he practically sprinted past the bar, praying he wouldn’t be seen as he hastily locked the door behind him. When he was finished using the toilet, he found his hand lingering on the door handle. He only forced himself to leave by promising himself he would simply ignore Ravus and hope Ravus continued to ignore him. They’d made eye contact after all, and Ravus hadn’t tried to approach him or make a scene. Perhaps Ravus wanted to avoid any awkwardness as much as Ignis did.

Ignis left in a hurry, thankful to find Ravus was engaged with the bartender, until he heard his name over the din of the restaurant.

“Ignis!”

There was, unfortunately, no doubt it was Ravus’s voice.

Ignis cringed inwardly but approached the bar, quite at a loss for words—ashamed, embarrassed and a little tipsy. Ravus’s expression was inscrutable, neither angry nor particularly inviting. 

“I feel like it’s fate, us both being here at the same restaurant,” Ravus observed, taking a sip of his Bellini.

“Oh?” Ignis said, feeling like fate had a very cruel sense of humor. 

“Why don’t you take a seat?”

Ignis looked towards his friends who were unfortunately all too engaged with each other to pay him any mind. He could find no excuse not to do as instructed, so he sat on the seat next to Ravus and waited.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Ravus asked.

“No, I’m quite alright, thank you.”

“My friend is the owner, and I’m friendly with the staff,” Ravus insisted. “It’s on the house. A Bellini or a Bloody Mary perhaps?”

“Sure, thanks. A Bloody Mary,” Ignis replied, unable to quell his surge of annoyance over the fact that Ravus “knew the owner.”

Ravus grabbed the attention of the bartender, and Ignis’s drink was there in moments. He took a small sip, thankful it was a strong one, and sat his glass on the counter, wishing for all the world that he could think of a single thing to say.

“I’m sorry if this is awkward, but I only wanted to apologize,” Ravus confessed. “I should’ve told Gladio not to do the shoot with me. He’d guessed how you felt about me and our past relationship, and I told him...well, it seems very foolish now, but I told him once you met me, there was no way you could be jealous.”

Before, Ignis was reluctant to speak, but now he was speechless. 

“I shouldn’t have flirted with him the way I did,” Ravus continued. “I’ll admit sometimes I get carried away when I’m dressed as my alter ego, and besides, Gladiolus and I have a long and complicated history...I suppose physical attraction never entirely goes away, and I should’ve accounted for that and taken your feelings into consideration. It’s only natural to be jealous when you’re in a new relationship.”

Ignis felt his defenses melting away at Ravus’s candidness. He’d expected Ravus to be as vindictive and haughty as Ignis himself, but as it turned out, Ravus was much more generous and forgiving than Ignis had given him credit for.

“I took my jealousy too far, I’m afraid,” Ignis sighed, emboldened by Ravus’s honesty. “I don’t feel that you owe me an apology at all, and nor does Gladio—“

“Now, on _that_ I must object, darling,” Ravus chimed in, for a moment adopting the transatlantic accent he usually reserved for Bette Ravus. “Gladio should’ve known better. He’s a romantic heart, but between you and me, he’s so naive—bless his heart—he tends to miss things that are right in front of his face.”

“That’s funny. I always considered him incredibly intuitive. I felt he knew my emotions better than I did myself.”

“I suppose what I’m trying to say is the man has no concept of jealousy, being such an extremely loyal and faithful man himself. Perhaps to a fault,” Ravus mused. “When I _tell you_ how many times I tried to get this man to catch me flirting, you know, just to add a little sense of _drama_ to our mundane lives! He can be quite thick that way. But his loyalty is also one of the reasons I adore him most.”

“Me too,” Ignis admitted.

There was a brief silence before Ravus put a gentle hand on Ignis’s arm. “I don’t suppose the two of you have spoken since you left my house that day?”

“He didn’t tell you?” Ignis asked.

“Not everything. I checked in on him, of course, but he’s been very quiet about the whole affair. All I know is you’re no longer dating.”

“It was very generous of him not to reveal the whole truth. I fear I was in the wrong. After I…” Ignis felt ashamed to admit any of his actions, but the earnestness of Ravus’s expression made him feel comfortable enough to continue. “After I left your home, I went back to Gladio’s apartment and packed all my things. When I returned to my flat, I discovered that he’d bought me a keyboard as a present,” Ignis began, but felt himself involuntarily tearing up. The hand on his forearm tightened into a reassuring squeeze. “I sent it back, as if it weren’t the most thoughtful gift I’d ever received. You see, I used to be a concert pianist, but I told Gladio my flat was too small for a piano, so…”

“Oh Ignis,” Ravus sighed. “You were really that upset?”

“I’ll confess I was—perhaps _am—_ very jealous of you...”

“Jealous of _me?_ Darling, what a notion to get in that gorgeous head of yours.”

Ignis balked at the possibility that Ravus was taking a jab at him, but Ravus noted it and instantly clarified.

“You and I have a lot in common. I’m not here to judge you. I’ve made mistakes myself, too many to count.”

“Can I ask—,” Ignis began, hesitating, “Were you ever in a relationship with Ardyn?”

Ravus downed his Bellini and let out a prolonged sigh. “I apologize, but it seems no matter what I do, I can’t seem to entirely avoid hearing about that wretched man. I’ll have to ask for your discretion on the topic, but we had a brief rendezvous when I was a little younger and much stupider. He wanted to keep me at his beck and call, but I’ve never been particularly obedient,” Ravus grinned ruefully. “I was lucky when Gladiolus appeared at just the right time and unwittingly saved me from that unfortunate relationship. I think that’s partly why Gladiolus and I are still close. I owe him so much, and I learned so much from being in a relationship with him.”

“Even though I was only with him a short time, I must admit I felt the same way...Can I admit something else to you? I’ve never been in love before.”

“Until Gladiolus?”

Ignis looked at him, surprised at his boldness to suggest such a thing to a near stranger. “I-I wouldn’t know, but...I think perhaps I could’ve fallen in love with him, if we’d had more time.”

“You’ll have more time. The man adores you. You should’ve seen what a state he was in when he found out you’d left.”

Ignis’s shoulders slumped at the thought. “The truth is,” Ignis confessed, “I already asked if he’d have me back, and he, um...he said no.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Ravus sighed, “and more than a bit surprised. My bet would’ve been that he came running back the moment you said the word. Still, I wouldn’t give up so easily, darling,” Ravus said, leaning in conspiratorially

“And why’s that?”

“I happen to know one thing Gladiolus simply can’t resist,” Ravus whispered.

“And what’s that?”

“A grand romantic gesture,” Ravus beamed, like a magician revealing his secrets. “In fact, I have an idea, if you’ll indulge me…”

* * *

Ravus’s suggestion had seemed realistic and practical, _foolproof_ even. But now, as Ignis stared at himself in the mirror, all he felt was sheer terror.

He’d performed in front of large audiences as a pianist. _That_ wasn’t what bothered him. It was knowing Gladio was in the audience, along with many of Ignis’s industry colleagues and friends. Most of all, it was the terrifying magnitude of Ignis putting himself out there just for Gladio, at RuPaul’s Drag Con no less. If Gladio rejected him after this, Ignis knew it would take a long time for his pride (and especially his heart) to heal. 

Ravus appeared in Ignis’s dressing room doorway, awash in a gown of silver sparkles, a pink feather boa wrapped around his neck. Ravus would be the star of the show tonight. Ignis could hardly compete, but if he had to admit it, Ravus’s face no longer evoked the raw jealousy it once did. Though Ignis could still feel the remnants of his past pettiness, it was more like a faded ripple, no longer quite so sharp nor particularly painful.

After all, Ravus had been the one who’d spent hours doing Ignis’s make-up this morning despite also needing to do his own. He’d even accepted the intimate task of drawing the lines of Ignis’s cleavage, just visible underneath the sheer fabric of his dress. It was Ravus who had taken Ignis out shopping for a custom gown, and even insisted on paying for it. Ravus (with the help of a supportive Luna) had dressed Ignis in wig after wig from his own extensive collection, until they all agreed on a brunette one with loose curls, long enough to reach Ignis’s waist. 

Ignis hadn’t even believed it was him in the mirror when Ravus was done with him, only grounded in the moment by the squeals of delight from Luna and Ravus at his transformation.

The fabric of his gown was blush-toned and mostly sheer. It hugged every one of Ignis’s curves, which were dramatized by the padding Ravus had added to accentuate his hips and bust. The gown was adorned with delicate, golden patterns of glitter and soft, pink feathers running from his hips to where the gown pooled at his feet. It felt excessive and luxurious, both descriptions Ignis didn’t often associate with himself. Ignis could admit it—courtesy of Ravus’s kindness and dedication, Ignis could pass for a decently attractive woman.

Ignis stood up, testing out his heels again. They were _“only three inches”_ as Ravus insisted, but Ignis had still spent the past 24 hours walking around his flat as practice.

He steadied himself in the moment and tried to draw enthusiasm from Bette Ravus’s warm smile. Bette pulled Ignis into a hug, wrapping her arms delicately around his neck.

“ _Darling!”_ she cooed. “Don’t you worry. You’ll do wonderfully. I’ve told them to leave the sheet music for you, just in case.”

Ignis allowed Ravus to turn him by the shoulders until he was facing himself in the mirror.

“Look at you,” Ravus whispered. “You’ve been transformed! Forget about Ignis and his troubles for tonight. You’re an elegant and poised young lady, with all the confidence in the world. Such is the beauty of drag. Speaking of, have you thought of a name yet?”

“Well, I wanted to come up with something clever at first, a double entendre. I’ll confess that Olive Cox was high on the list,” Ignis grinned, and Ravus let out a melodic laugh. “But for tonight, I decided on a name inspired by Gladio. Perhaps it’s silly, but you know how Gladio is a big Oscar Wilde fan? You’re aware, I’m sure, that he loves Miss Mabel from _An Ideal Husband,_ and his favorite book is _A Picture of Dorian Gray?_ I thought perhaps Mabel Gray would be fitting?”

Ravus smiled and adjusted a strand of hair framing Ignis’s face. “Darling, I think it suits you beautifully.”

“In more ways than one,” Ignis mused. “I fear I’m rather prone to vanity and pride, just like Dorian.”

“My dear, if no one indulged their vanity, we wouldn’t have the two best professions on earth.”

“And what are those?” Ignis grinned

“Drag queens and porn stars, of course,” Bette grinned. “Besides, in my opinion, vanity is born from a good sense of self-worth. To quote Oscar Wilde, ‘to love oneself is the beginning of a lifelong romance.’”

Ignis smiled. Perhaps Bette Ravus was right.

* * *

Mabel waited backstage for her cue. Now that the moment had come, she felt a surprising sense of calm wash over her. No matter what Gladio decided, at least she could say she tried. She smoothed her dress as the song playing onstage wound down, and Bette’s voice could be heard blasting over the speakers.

“And now,” Bette announced, “it is my honor to introduce our surprise guest, performing a song dedicated to our mutual and beloved friend, Mr. Gladiolus Amicitia. Please help me in welcoming Miss Mabel Gray.”

Mabel made her entrance in a glow of stage lights. As soon as the curtains were parted, she was drenched in the applause and cheers from the audience. She realized just how much she’d missed the ecstasy that accompanied a live performance. Her smile was effortless and genuine as she glided towards her place at the keyboard and took her seat on the bench.

She took a deep breath, thankful she couldn’t see the faces in the audience through the glare of lights. It was better, more peaceful, not knowing what Gladio was thinking, to imagine Mabel Gray was simply taking his breath away.

The thought made her grin as the lights dimmed, and Bette clasped her microphone from center stage. That’s when Mabel heard the first refrain of Gladio’s favorite song, his so-called “coming out” anthem, and the one Ignis had personally chosen to perform today, knowing its special significance. 

_I am what I am, I am my own special creation…_

_It’s my world that I want to have a little pride in, my world, and it’s not a place I have to hide in..._

Mabel pressed her slender fingers to the keys and breathed in the electricity of the audience, allowing herself to slowly succumb to the music, until she became entirely lost in it—Ravus’s incredible voice, the pounding of the drums, and the energy of the crowd, all building towards the song’s first chorus.

_Life’s not worth a damn ‘til you can shout out I am what I am..._

Bette made her way to Mabel’s side just as her keyboard solo was about to begin and gave her an encouraging wink. Mabel winked right back, and all eyes were on her as she performed the musical intermission.

Mabel drank in everything—the beat of the music, the cheering of the crowd, the joy of expressing herself through music after so long without playing a note. No matter the outcome, she was proud of herself for committing fully to the mere hope of winning Gladio back. It was so unlike Ignis, to put himself out there in the name of love, and Ignis knew it was an experience he would never forget.

Her solo complete, Mabel took center stage to perform her dance routine with Bette. While Ignis was trained in music, he wasn’t particularly skilled at dancing. Nonetheless, Mabel gave it her all, completing every kick and shimmy (while staying miraculously balanced on her heels), until the grand finale, where both Bette and Mabel showered themselves in a puff of glitter. 

The crowd went absolutely wild, and as Ignis bowed, he could see the outlines of the figures in the audience giving them a standing ovation. He tried and failed to make out Gladio’s shape, even as his heart leapt, wondering what his lover was thinking. 

After a few more bows, Bette thanked the audience, and the two of them walked offstage linked arm in arm.

“You were simply _born_ for drag, darling!” Bette enthused, giving Ignis a kiss on the cheek. 

“It was quite exhilarating,” Ignis admitted.

“Does that mean you’d do it again?”

“I’m certainly not opposed, though right now all I can think about is Gladio. Did you notice him in the audience?” Ignis was trying not to worry, to allow the high of the show to carry him through his fears, but the enormity of the gesture, and the possibility that it might not have worked, made him feel a little ill. 

“I didn’t see him, but I know he’s here,” Ravus assured him. “Why don’t you go back to your dressing room, and I’ll tell him to meet you there?”

“Thank you so much, for everything, Bette. I hope this won’t be our last performance together.”

“I’m sure it won’t be,” Bette said, before pulling Ignis into one last hug.

Ignis returned to his dressing room, and after a few minutes of pacing, someone burst through the door, though it wasn’t who he expected. 

“Oh Prompto, hello!”

“Igster!!! Or is it Mabel?! Whoever the heck you are, oh em _gee._ That was amazing!”

“I second that,” Noctis said as he appeared at Prompto’s side. “You make a seriously beautiful lady, and who knew you could play piano like that?”

Aranea came right up to Ignis and pinched both his cheeks. “I’m so proud of you!”

They began peppering him with questions, but Ignis couldn’t hear a word the moment he noticed Gladio standing in the doorway.

“Oh, uh, we’ll see ya later, Iggy!” Prompto said, dragging Noctis behind him when he noticed who Ignis was looking at. Aranea gave Ignis one last wink before departing and closing the door behind her.

“Iggy,” Gladio said, looking Ignis up and down, an amused grin on his face. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Me either,” Ignis confessed. “I had a whole monologue I’d planned to tell you, but...it’s frankly so good to see you again, I can hardly recall a word.”

Gladio’s smile was so magnificent, Ignis’s heart threatened to burst. 

“I feel like I’m in a real-life rom com right now,” Gladio said.

“I’ll assume that’s a good thing?” Ignis asked, feeling his pulse quicken with hope. “Do you know why I chose that song? I remember you telling me it was your coming out song.”

“Yeah, that was really thoughtful...God, you look incredible.”

For a moment they just eyed each other in silence. It should’ve been awkward, but it didn’t feel that way. Ignis could practically hear the words of reconciliation being spoken in the silence, but he had to confirm he wasn’t thinking them alone.

“Gladio, I was being entirely earnest when I said you’re the only person I’ve ever felt this way about. If I were to really lose you, I know there’s no one else that could take your place. I’m aware, of course, that I don’t have the best coping mechanisms, and I have a lot to work on, but...I promise I _will_ work to improve my shortcomings, and be more honest with you. I really want to be with you, more than anything.”

Gladio’s hands slipped into his pockets. He looked a little nervous, and consequently very attractive, as he said his next words. “I’ve gotta come clean about something too...When I said I didn’t want to get back together with you on the phone, I was lying...I _really_ like you, but I was...I guess I was just so hurt.”

“It was perfectly understandable...”

Somehow, despite the gentle adoration in Gladio’s eyes, those three words in Ignis’s throat didn’t want to come out.

“Something wrong?” Gladio asked.

Ignis had to resist every impulse that told him he was vulnerable, that urged him never to admit a depth of feeling without knowing it was reciprocated, but Ignis had promised Gladio he’d be honest.

“I don’t expect you’ll share my feelings, especially since we’ve been dating such a short while and only just been reconciled, but...I feel compelled to tell you that I’m, um, falling in love with you.”

Gladio’s expression was incredibly tender as he approached Ignis and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Funny you mention it, I think I’m falling in love with you too. You know, this kinda reminds me of the first time we met. Me coming into your dressing room, you looking amazing, me wanting to jump your bones immediately.”

“How do you think this compares to my Boy Scout uniform?” Ignis teased, examining his dress. 

“Dunno,” Gladio grinned, running his hands down Ignis’s waist in a way that made his breath hitch. “I liked them both.”

“You know, sir...I _still_ haven’t earned my woodworking badge,” Ignis grinned, stroking his fingers up Gladio’s chest. “Perhaps you’d be willing to help?”

“You don’t look like any Boy Scout I’ve ever met,” Gladio teased.

“I bet I can still make your Eagle Scout stand at attention.”

“Wow, I really missed your terrible puns,” Gladio chuckled, stroking his thumb along Ignis’s cheek, looking at him so tenderly it could’ve made Ignis cry. 

Ignis couldn’t resist kissing him then, long and deep, expressing all the affection he’d been holding back.

“Mmm,” Gladio hummed. “Please tell me I can take you back to my place now?”

“Mabel doesn’t put out on the first date,” Ignis warned. 

“We’ll see about that,” Gladio smirked, leaning in to kiss him again. 

  
  


* * *

  
Naturally, they couldn’t return home without sharing the good news with their friends. As Ravus regaled Gladio with the story of Ignis’s transformation, Prompto pulled Ignis to the side. 

“Hey, look,” Prompto said, “I’ve gotta show you this picture I took of Gladio watching your performance…”

Prompto flipped through his photos and landed on an image of Gladio’s face, his expression warm and tender with a gentle grin curving his lips and a twinkle in his eye. He looked like a man very much in love, not unlike the picture Ignis had once despised of Gladio with his ex.

Ravus appeared at Ignis’s side just then, and smiled as he looked at the photo, resting his cheek on Ignis’s shoulder. 

“See, I told you,” Ravus said. “He’s completely head over heels for you.”

“Don’t tell me you two are in cahoots now,” Gladio teased. “I can’t handle both of you.”

“Now, really, darling,” Ravus chided. “This is all your fault! If you hadn’t so carelessly introduced us, we would’ve never joined forces, and such a pity that would’ve been! I think Mabel and I could make an excellent duo.”

Ignis smiled. “I wouldn’t mind having a reason to play the piano more.”

“Well, then, it’s settled,” Ravus announced before he was distracted by a stagehand in need of his attention. 

“Ya know, I still have the keyboard at my apartment,” Gladio said. “I kept it...just in case.”

Ignis smiled and leaned in to whisper, “Are you saying you’d like to bang on the keyboard with me?”

It took Gladio a moment to understand before he chuckled. “As long as you can finger my keys just right.”

”Now _that_ was awful,” Ignis teased, playfully shoving him away.

” _Your joke_ was awful!” Gladio accused, his smile warm as he pulled Ignis back into his grasp, “but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Neither would I,” Ignis agreed.   
  


It was true. He really wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song quoted is “I Am What I Am” by Gloria Gaynor, and I definitely recommend a listen! :)


End file.
